Ed Edd n Eddy's Magical Adventure
by Matfix
Summary: Three Witches are on the run from the Witch Hunters so they hide out in the Cub-Da-Sac where they meet the Eds and go on their biggest Edventure ever.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy's Magical Adventure

Three teenage witches are on the run from the witch hunters so they decide to go to a suburban town meanwhile the Eds are working on what could be the greatest scam that Eddy's ever thought of.

Note: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, Dragonball Gt, Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew just the witches and the Dark Beings

Chapter 1 The Fusion Machine

Its a normal day in the cub-da-sac as the eds are working on Eddy's lastest scam known as Eddy's Fusion Machine which can allow a person to merge with any object for a limited time.

"This is it boys, the scam to top all the rest of the scams, we're going be more than millonares, we'll be trillionares thanks to this machine." said Eddy

"Calm down Eddy, we first need to test this machine to make sure nothing goes worng, like all the other scams you thought of." said Double Dee

"Oh oh let me test it, I want to merge with butter toast to become butter toast Ed." said Ed

"Hang on to your eyebrow Ed, it's not finshed yet." said Eddy

"Just a few more ajustments, and it will be ready Eddy." said Double Dee

"I can hardly wait." said Eddy

A few minutes later

"It's ready for testing." said Double Dee

"Alright lumpy get in there." said Eddy

"Oh boy oh boy, my fantasy will come true, I will merge with butter toast." said Ed

So Ed got some butter toast, and put it in the machine then step on the platform to begin the fusion.

"Alright here we go." said Double Dee

So Double Dee pulled the switch and the fusion began.

"Whoa hahahaha this is fun." said Ed

The fusion was complete and Ed was now half man half butter toast.

"Hey look Ed has a toast body." said Eddy

"Whoa cool, I'am Butter Toast." said Ed

"It works, boys we are going to be the richest men on earth." said Eddy

"So how much are we changing kids this time, 25c as usally?" asked Double Dee

"Nope a buck each. This thing is the most futurestic machine, we've every made." said Eddy

"Should of known." said Double Dee

"I wonder if I taste like butter toast?" questioned Ed

"Don't even try it Ed, you'll eat yourself." said Double Dee

"Lets put this scam into action." said Eddy

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Scam Put Into Action

Eddy put up a big sign on the door of Double Dee's garage that say's Eddy's Fusion Machine.

"What the." said Kavin

"What are the Ed boys up to this time?" asked Rolf

"Probally just another one of Eddy's lame scams." said Kevin

"Lets take a look at what they did this time." said Jonny

"Yeah lets." said Kevin

So they went to Double Dee's garage and were surpise at what they saw.

"Whoa what in the hell did those dorks made?" asked Kevin

"Hey there kids and welcome to Eddy's Fusion Machine." said Eddy

"A fusion machine are you serious?" asked Kevin

"Yes we are and here's someone who was in this amazing machine." said Eddy

Ed showed up and they were amazed.

"Whoa Ed's half man half butter toast." said Kevin

"That's right this machine can fuse any object into you for a limit amount of time." said Double Dee

"So you mean I can fuse with my bike and become half man half bike?" asked Kevin

"That's right for only a buck you too can become like this guy and have a blast with your new powers for a limited time." said Eddy

"One dollar it must be really worthwhile." said Jonny

"I'll take that chance merge me with my bike dorks." said Kevin who gave Eddy a dollar

So Kevin put his bike in the machine then stepped on the platform Double Dee then pulled the switch

2 minutes later

"And wala behold shovel chin's now half man half bike." said Eddy

"Whoa awsome Kev you your own bike." said Nazz

"Thanks Nazz want a take me for a spin?" asked Kevin

"Hell yeah I do." said Nazz

"Than hop on Nazz." said Kevin

So Nazz rode on the new bike Kevin who were both enjoying the ride.

"Alright who's next?" asked Eddy

Suddenly the entire cub-da-sac was in line to try out the fusion machine and Eddy was making a fortune.

"Whoa haven't seen this much money since the Canadian Squirtgun scam whoa today must be my lucky day." said Eddy

"It worked I can't belive one of my inventions worked and nothing went worng this time." said Double Dee

"Let's go buy us some jawbreakers." said Eddy

So the Eds went to the Candy Store and got some jawbreakers it was a normal successful day or so they thought.

Three teenaged girls were walking down the sidewalk hiding their faces underneth their hoods as if they were hiding from something or someone one had blue long hair wore a red shirt, ,jeans and wore tennis shoes another had long black hair wore a blue shirt , jeans and wore sneakers and the thrid had long green hair, wore a yellow shirt, jeans and wore tennis shoes all of them were wearing brown hoods .

"Do you think anyone will find us here Sheena?" asked a blue haired girl

"It's a suburban town so we should be safe Akina." said Sheena

"I hope we got away from those witch hunters because we're the only ones left and humanity wants us dead we have no place in this world. I can't belive how hateful humans are towards us." said a green haired girl

"Calm down Rekai well be safe here as long as we keep our powers a secert we'll be fine." said Sheena

"How can I calm down we're on the run humans hate our guts just because we have powers we're still human but with powers but humans fear and hate us just because we're different." said Rekai

"I'm sure not all humans are like that they just don't understand our powers." said Sheena

"I hope your right Sheena." said Akina

"Don't count on it all humans are the same they care about nothing but themselfs they fear and hate what is different." said Rekai

"Rekai please calm down it's gonna be okay we'll just live in this neighborhood for awhile then we'll find someplace else to live." said Sheena

As the girls were walking they saw the Eds coming out the Candy store and the Eds stop when they saw them.

End of Chapter

The next chapter is when the Eds and the Witches meet face to face on the side walk next to the Candy store.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Eds Meet the Three Witches

After the Eds got out of the candy store with jawbreakers they meet three teenaged girls who took off their hoods as they stopped in front of the Eds.

"Oh hello ladies what brings you three here?" asked Eddy

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Rekai in anger

"Rekai manners sorry about that she always act like that, my name's Sheena these are my sisters Rekai and Akina, we moving into

this neighborhood." said Sheena

"Oh it's ok Eddy's like that too, my name's Eddward but everyone call's me Double Dee, and it's nice to meet you three." said Double Dee

"Hello my name is Ed, and we welcome you three to our neighborhood ladies." said Ed

"Thanks I'm sure we're going be fine here Ed." said Akina

"Whatever lets go girls we need to find a house to move in." said Rekai

"What's her problem?" asked Eddy

"She doesn't really trust other people that much anyway I'm sure we'll see you guys around." said Sheena

"Oh how about we show you three around, we were just about to head back." said Eddy

"Sure that be great." said Sheena

"Um ok I guess." said Akina

"Fine whatever." said Rekai

So the Eds, Sheena, Akina, and Rekai headed back to the cub-da-sac.

"Thanks for bringing us here." said Sheena

"You welcome." said Ed

So the Eds went home and the girls went inside their new house.

"They seemed to be nice people." said Sheena

"Yeah they seemed nice for now, until they find out we're witches." said Rekai

"Why did you have to be mean to them, they showed us around this neighborhood, they're nice neighbors." said Sheena

"I don't trust humans not after what they did, don't forget the reason why we're here, we're trying to hide for the witch hunters, so we can't trust anyone here not even those guys." said Rekai

"You're over reacting Rekai, we just met them we should give them a chance maybe not all humans are prejudice aganst witches." said Akina

"Yeah right that's what I once thought, but face reality Akina humans belive that witches have no place in this world, thats why they are hunting us the last witches on earth to rid the world of us." said Rekai

"Rekai please, give humanity a chance they can change it just takes time." said Sheena

"DON'T START WITH THAT BULLSHIT SHEENA! People can't change espically not towards us." yelled Rekai in anger

"Rekai please calm down, people can change it just takes time to." said Sheena trying to clam Rekai down

"She's right I too belive that humans can change." said Akina

"Fine be my guess, befriend the neighbors here, but I'm not even going to think about being friendly towards them." said Rekai

"Fine then, but you should know that someone in this neighborhood might want to be your friend Rekai". said Sheena

"I don't need any friends especailly not humans." said Rekai

"I hope she'll have a change of heart." said Akina

"Me too." said Sheena

End of Chapter

Rekai is mostly like Eddy the way she talks and don't care about others but her sisters. Most likely the one who will try to change Rekai's attitude towards humans is Eddy later on in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Eddy's New Love Interest

The Ed's were at Eddy's House talking about their new neighbors.

"Did you hear what that chick Rekai said, she's playing hard to get." said Eddy

"Well the tone of her voice sounds like you, but she seems to not trust us very much." said Double Dee

"Wonder why we just met." said Ed

"She just haven't got to know us yet, I mean come on, when we first met the Kankers we were a little suspicies of them." said Double Dee

"Yeah and look what happen, the Kankers became crazy for us, and started stalking us, speaking of which I'm glad the Kankers didn't show up and ruined our scam today." said Eddy

"Well there's no way we're gonna act like the Kankers towards them, we are going to be respectful and kind, and not stalk them or try to scam them Eddy." said Double Dee

"Don't worry I'm not gonna scam them, besides I want to get to know that hot chick Rekai, and see if she can change her attidute towards

us." said Eddy

"Are you saying that you have a crush on Rekai Eddy?" asked Double Dee

"Well yeah she's pretty she's just like me, I mean I only cared about money and jawbreakers, but I think now something in my gut is telling me to try to help Rekai trust people, and maybe there's more to life than just scamming kids." said Eddy

"Really Eddy this is new for you, perhaps these girls might be a good infulance on us, I mean we already made a fusion machine that didn't rip anyone off." said Double Dee

"Your right sockhead it's time for me to become a new guy for our new neighbors, I'm mean we wouldn't want our new neighbors thinking we were dorks that scam kids for money." said Eddy

"He's right we shouldn't scam three lovely ladies, we should become their friends, I say we introduce our new neighbors to the cub-da-sac." said Ed

"Yes your right Ed." said Double Dee

"Wow I think the arrival of those girls, have caused Ed to find a brain." said Eddy

"I knew Ed would have intellgence in his head sooner or later." said Double Dee

"Yeah right." said Eddy

End of Chapter

Next Chapter will focus on the people who are after the Witches


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Search for the Witches

Meanwhile somewhere in Alabama the witch hunters along with the police and the military Genearl are currently searching for Sheena, Rekai and Akina but with little success.

"Damn they got away." said a Witch hunter

"Well keep looking we can't let those freaks get away, those witches must be executed for the human race to be purefied

once more." said the Genearl

"Don't worry we'll find them, they shouldn't have gotten far." said a witch hunter

"They might be hidding in a near by town." said a witch hunter

"Good we can tell the townsfolk about the witches, and if the see them they can call us, and we will take them to the execution grounds, and burn those freaks to hell finally ridding our planet of those witches, for they have no place in this world." said the Genearl

"OK but how in the hell are they going find them, they're probaliy hiding their powers from everyone?" asked a witch hunter

"Don't worry about that, we'll put up wanted posters of them that way they will know what they look like." said a cop

"Good." said the Genearl

"Why are we hunting them they're just teenagers?" asked a cop

"Because they're witches, they are the last of their wicked kind and we must kill them, those girls have no place in this world, they are a disgrace to humanity, once they are executed the human race will finally be rid of those monsters for good." said a witch hunter

"They have magic powers, so that makes them a threat to us all, don't forget that rookie." said the Police Chief

"Yes chief." said a cop

"Question is where did they go." said the Genearl

"We need help I say we go to Capsel Corp, and get some technolgy to help find them." said a Witch hunter

"Good idea lets talk to the president of company Trunks." said the Genearl

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Getting to Know The New Neighbors

"Man I can't belive the dorks invented something cool, that didn't rip us off this time." said Kevin

"Rolf has never seen such fine invention in his life, the Ed boys have really created something futuristic this time." said Rolf

"Did you guys here about the new girls in town?" asked Jonny

"No we haven't." said Kevin

"Could this be true are there new girls here in the cub-da-sac Jonny Woodboy?" asked Rolf

"Yeah they just moved in yesterday they're sisters." said Nazz

"Wait the three of them are sisters, they better not be like the Kankers." said Sarah

"No they're not they're real nice, I saw the guys showing them around yesterday." said Nazz

"You mean the dorks met them, and showed them around?" asked Kevin

"Yeah they met by the Candy Store yesterday." said Nazz

"Well I say we give our new neighbors a good'ol Peach Creek welcome." said Kevin

"You mean like the one when we thought Rolf was kidnapped by aliens?" asked Nazz

"No not that kind, I'm mean't getting to know them, and making them comfortable here." said Kevin

"Oh that's a relief." said Nazz

"Then what a we waiting for, lets welcome the new girls to our neighborhood." said Jonny

Meanwhile near the sisters house.

"The kids should be coming here any moment now." said Eddy

"Are you sure it's a good idea to make ourselfs known Sheena?" asked Rekai

"Come on be nice, we should get to know them." said Sheena

"Oh boy oh boy, our new friends are going to make themselves known to the kids." said Ed

"Well here they come." said Double Dee

"Looks like the Eds are already here with them." said Jimmy

"Hello you must be the new girls in town the name's Kevin." said Kevin

"Hi I'm Nazz that's Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy." said Nazz

"Nice to meet you all I'm Sheena." said Sheena

"Um hi my name's Akina nice to meet." said Akina in a shy tone

"And what about you?" asked Nazz who was talking to Rekai

"My name is Rekai you happy now." said Rekai in a rude tone

"Man she's harsh." said Nazz

"She doesn't trust other people that well, she's like that to us." said Eddy

"I see." said Nazz

"Well don't worry Rekai, we're all friendly here so you can trust us." said Kevin

"Maybe but don't push your luck, it will take alot for me to trust you all." said Rekai

"Man Sheena, what's your sister's problem?" asked Eddy

"Well let's just say she has a bad history of trusting people, she's been betrayed alot by others." said Sheena

"Yeah you have no idea what I've been though in life." said Rekai

"Well how about you tell us about what happen." said Ed

"You wouldn't understand none of you would, so just leave me alone." said Rekai in a angry tone

Rekai went back into the house.

"Man she must of have a really bad childhood." said Double Dee

"We all did." said Sheena

"I'll go talk to her." said Eddy

"No Eddy it's best for me to talk to her." said Sheena

"Oh ok." said Eddy

"We'll be back out in a minute." said Akina

So Sheena and Akina went back in their house to talk to Rekai

"Man what's her deal?" asked Sarah

"I don't know, but it seems Rekai must have trouble trusting people." said Ed

"Indeed Ed." said Double Dee

Meanwhile inside the house.

"Rekai are you ok?" asked Sheena

"I'm fine I just don't see why we should trust them, remember the last time we got close to humans in a town, when they find out we're witches they'll call the police, and turn us over to them, and then we'll be exacuted you want that to happen?" asked Rekai

"No I don't Rekai but can you be nice to them for awhile, once we leave this town we'll cast the memory eraser spell on the cub-da-sac, so they will forget they've ever met us." said Sheena

"Fine I guess." said Rekai

Akina was looking at a photo.

"Akina are you alright?" asked Sheena

"I'm fine." said Akina

"I miss mom and dad too, but we have to stay strong, we are all that's left of our family and people." said Sheena

"Mopping over them won't bring them back, I miss them too and the rest of the witches, but we have to keep living on." said Rekai

"Yeah your right." said Akina

Meanwhile the Eds were listening in on the conversation.

"Man so thats why." said Eddy

"We have to keep this a secert Eddy." said Double Dee

"Yeah your right." said Eddy

"Yeah and if anyone asked or if we see their magic, we pretend that we don't know about it." said Ed

"For once you using your head lumpy." said Eddy

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Getting Help form Capsel Corp (updated)

The witch hunters and the military went to capsel crop to get something that can help them find the witches.

"This must be the place." said a witch hunter

"This is it alright Capsel Crop's got the technolgy we need." said the General

"It does?" asked a witch hunter

"Yeah the company' got the latest in tracking and vechical technolgy." said a witch hunter

They went inside and headed to the main office door and two people were in there one was a woman with long purple hair and purple eyes and the other was a man with blue hair and and green eyes both were wearing capsel corp uniforms.

"Trunks seems like we got customers. said a Purple hair woman

"Who are they Zakuro?" asked Trunks

"The genearl of the military, and some witch hunters." said Zakuro

"Bring them in." said Trunks

The Genearl and the witch hunters came in.

"So what brings you here Genearl?" asked Trunks

"We need some equipment to find three fugitives who escaped." said the Genearl

"So who are we dealing with?" asked Zakuro

"We dealing with three teenage witches who are order for exacution." said a witch hunter

"Three witches ordered for exacution what did they do?" asked Trunks

"They are the last of their werched kind and we are ordered to kill the last of those freaks." said a witch hunter

"All right we got that, but tell us the reason why the need to be exacuted." said Zakuro

"Because two weeks ago they attack a city in Washington causing massive damage and thousands of lives lost." said the Genearl

"What are you serious Genearl?" asked Zakuro

"Afraid so even our anti witch androids couldn't stop them, they destoryed the tracking divices and freaking blew up halve our military supplies it was a living nightmare." said the Genearl

"Oh man that sounds serious alright we better...

"Wait Trunks something ain't right." said Zakuro who interrupted Trunks

"What do you mean Zakuro? asked Trunks

"I don't buy it." said Zakuro

"Wait what do you mean you don't buy it?" asked the Genearl

"You said two weeks ago Washington was attacked right, if that's the case we would've heard about it on the news. But we didn't." said Zakuro

"Well thats because they destoryed the camera men, as well as the reporters." said the Genearl nerviously

"Hmmm so what your saying is that the witches not only attacked Washington, but killed the reporters and the camera men. Intersting because about a week ago, I visted Washington to deliver some equipment to a customer, and Washington was in good shape, they're were no reports of any witches attacking. said Zakuro

"Zakuro's right Washington was never attacked and no one reported any witch sightnings." said Trunks

The General was starting to panic and Trunks and Zakuro are getting suspious.

"Tell us the truth General why do you need Capsel Crop's tracking devices and vechicals to track down the witches to capture them and excecute them?" asked Zakuro

The General realizing that Zakuro and Trunks weren't buying his story so he decides to the tell the truth.

"Alright the reason we need to execute these witches is because they're an abomantion to humanity. They must be killed at all cost. They're kind have no place in this world, and they are threat to us all. said the General

Just then Trunks completely snaps

"WHAT THAT'S YOUR REASON WHY THEY NEED TO BE KILLED!" shouted Trunks

"What do you hope to accomplish with killing them, they're just kids." demanded Zakuro

"For the human race to be purified once more." said the Genearl

"And they are not just kids their freaks of nature, they're on the run and we need to find them and rid the world of those witches

once and for all." said a witch hunter

"Your out of your mind." said a voice

suddenly Goku and Gohan showed up

"Goku, Gohan." said Trunks

"Hey there it's been awhile." said Gohan

"Now what's this all about executing three teenage girls Genearl." demanded Goku

"They're no ordnary girls they're witches and they must be destoryed." said the Genearl

"Witches have no place in this world." said a witch hunter

"That's a lie they may have powers, but they're still innocent people. You think killing them is gonna change anything what did the witches ever do to you, sure there are some who are bad, but there are also good witches. The have every right to live on this planet, just as much as you do General." said Goku

'Dad's right they're victims why can't you just end this discrimination and let them coexsist with humanity, they are people like us and they want to live together with us as equals." said Gohan

"EQUALS YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND! Witches are a danger to us all, they are not human, they're monsters they don't deserved to live in our world." shouted the Genearl

"You can forget it Genearl I die before I help out prejudice people like you, I fight those who can't fight for themselves so forget it

I won't help you." shouted Trunks

"I agree with Trunks a preson a preson no matter what they are." said Goku

"WHAT! Are you crazy you won't help out your own kind to rid the world of these monsters?" yelled a witch hunter

"They may have powers, but that doesn't make them monsters, is what you do with that power that matters, wether you use it for good or evil determains if your a monster or not." said Zakuro

"You can forget it Genearl, we will not help you people kill innocent witches." said Goku

"Grrrrrrrrrrr damn it." said the Genearl

"Get out, all of you get out, we will not help you capture and kill those three teenage witches you got that." said Trunks

"This isn't over come on men." said the Genearl

The Genearl and the Witch Hunters left.

End of Chapter

Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew works for Capsel Corp in this story. This also takes place after Dragon Ball GT where Goku is back to his adult self.


	8. Chapter 8

(Updated)Chapter 8 Ed's New Friendship With Akina

Ed decides to get to know Akina better so he went to her house.

"Your going to see Akina?" asked Double Dee

"Yep I want to get to know her better and earn her trust." said Ed

"Good luck with that, because I'm gonna have a hard time getting Rekai to trust me." said Eddy

"Well first we need to find out what happened to their parents, then find out about the witch hunters, and protect them from the witch

hunters." said Double Dee

"Yeah and maybe they can do something about those Kankers it's time for them to pay for what they did to us all for so long." said Eddy

"Remember they have to keep their powers a secert." said Double Dee

"I know that so we do that later." said Eddy

"But what if the witch hunters come here Eddy?" asked Ed

"Don't worry if they come will pretend that we don't belive in witches and that they're crazy." said Eddy

"I highly doubt that will work." said Double Dee

"What are you talking about of course it will work I mean who would belive such nonsense anyway?" asked Eddy

"You got a point there." said Double Dee

"Eddy's the man with the plan, okay I'am off." said Ed

"Good luck Ed." said Double Dee

So Ed went off to the girls house to see Akina.

Meanwhile at the girls house.

"So how long are we staying this time Sheena?" asked Rekai

"I think for awhile because it's only been two days, and I think it will be awhile before the witch hunters search in this neighborhood."said Sheena

"I hope your right because we can't stay in one place for too long we have to keep moving we can only stay in one town for a limited time otherwise the witch hunters will find us." said Rekai

"How long do we have to keep this up we can't keep this up forever sooner or later their gonna find us?" asked Akina

"Until the witch hunt ends." said Sheena

"This isn't a hunt it's an extermanation they won't stop until all of us are wipe off the face of the earth humanity HATES US DEEPLY!" yelled Rekai

"You still don't have faith in humanity?" asked Akina

"Humans fear and hate us, they killed our parents along with the rest of the witches, we're all thats left so no I don't have faith in humanity and I will never trust them again, I've been betrayed by humans once I won't make that same mistake twice." said Rekai

Suddenly they here knoking on the door

"Who is it?" asked Sheena

"It's me Ed." said Ed

Sheena then opens the door.

"Oh hi Ed what brings you here?" asked Sheena

"I just wanted to hang out here for awhile." said Ed

"Oh okay." said Sheena

Ed came in the house and was impressed by the way the house looks.

"Wow too cool." said Ed

"It's nothing special Ed, make yourself at home." said Sheena

"Hi Akina." said Ed

"Oh hi Ed." said Akina

"What do you want Ed?" asked Rekai in an angry tone

"I just wanted to hang out with your sister Akina, don't mind me." said Ed

"You wanted to hang out with me what for?" asked Akina

"I just want to get to know you." said Ed

"Oh okay." said Akina

"Fine whatever just don't do anything bad to our younger sister." said Rekai

"Younger sister?" asked Ed

"Yeah she's the youngest in our family I'm the second and Rekai the oldest." said Sheena

"I'm going upstairs and getting some shut eye." said Rekai

"Okay Rekai." said Sheena

Rekai went upstairs to her room and went to bed while Sheena, Akina, and Ed were downstairs

"How do you get shut eye?" asked Ed dumbly

"She means she's going to sleep Ed." said Sheena

"Oh." said Ed

"Sorry about that my sister has a anger and attitude problem." said Akina

"I know someone else with that problem Eddy is like that too." said Ed

"Then those two would make quite a pair if she even have the slightest amount of compassion in her heart." said Sheena

"So where are your parents at?" asked Ed

"They died a long time ago." said Akina sadly

"How did they die?" asked Ed

"We'll lets just say that the die in an accident." said Akina

"Oh I'm sorry." said Ed

"It's okay Ed." said Akina

Meanwhile in Rekai's room

"You don't know the whole story and you wouldn't understand it anyway's Ed." said Rekai

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Haunted Memories

Rekai was remembering back to her horrible childhood.

Backflash 4 years ago

"Get out you witch!" screamed the shopkeeper

"But please I need to buy some bread." said Young Rekai

"I don't care your kind is a disgraced to humanity now, SCRAM YOU FREAK!" yelled the shopkeeper

The shopkeeper slamed the door on Rekai

"Why why do humans treat us this way?" asked Young Rekai

"It's the same with everyone treating us witches as monsters we are human too just with magic powers." said Young Sheena

"Let's go someplace else." said Young Akina

"We witches have it rough here we have little food, little water and humanity don't give a damn about us." said Young Rekai

"It's seems that way." said Young Sheena

Meanwhile at the Court Hall

"These Witches have been living among us for too long those freaks think their human but they're not I say we destory every Witch and Wizard on the planet with the help of the millitary with their Witch and Wizard tracking androids, and our top witch hunters we will destory these freaks once and for all. The human race will be purified once more." said the Mayor

The crowd cheer as they were finally going to rid the world of the witches once and for all.

"This is no witch hunt this time it's an extermanation we will destory every witch on the planet these freaks have no place

in this world." said the Witch hunter leader

"An extermanation I got to warn the others." said a teenage witch

Meanwhile back in the neighborhood

"An extermanation of us witches?" asked a witch

"Yes it's not gonna be a witch hunt anymore they plan the rid the earth of us." said a teenage witch

"This is awful I can't belive humanity seriously hates us so much that they would kill us all." said Young Sheena

"We have to get out here girls." said Rekai's Dad

"Your father's right." said Rekai's Mom

Suddenly an explosion occur and witch hunters arrive.

"Alright you freaks you are all coming with us this instint you are all order to be executed." said a witch hunter

The witches are all in a panic as the witch hunter began chasing them and capturing them.

"Run girls get out of here." said Rekai's dad

"But what about you mom, and dad?" asked young Sheena

"Don't worry about us just go Rekai take your younger sisters and get out of here." said Rekai's dad

"There they are get them." said a witch hunter

"Go we'll hold them off." said Rekai's mom

"Let's go." said young Rekai

So young Rekai Sheena and Akina ran off while their parents held them off.

"Keep away from our daughters witch hunters you want witches and wizards then take us if you can." said Rekai's dad

So their parents and the other young witches parents held the witch hunters off eventually they were captured and executed.

Pretty soon then other witches were captured and executed all but Rekai, Sheena and Akina were exicuted.

Returning to the present.

"I'll never forget that day. Ever." said Rekai

End of Chapter

So that was the backstory of Rekai, Sheena and Akina.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Eddy's Decision

While Ed was hanging out with Akina Eddy was thinking of how to earn Rekai's trust

"Man they lost their parents at a young age thats rough." said Eddy

"Yep that's what happened and I think it has something to do with those witch hunters after them." said Ed

"Indeed Ed I didn't think the witch hunts still existed." said Double Dee

"Witch hunts?" asked Ed

"Yeah according to books I read the witch hunts happen in the middle ages where people were accused of witchcraft." said Double Dee

"Whatever the case we need to protect them at all cost." said Eddy

Suddenly a millitary helicopter arrived.

"What the?" asked Sarah

"Is that a military helicopter?" asked Nazz

"What's the military doing here?" asked Kevin

"Uh oh their on to us." said Eddy

"What do you mean?" asked Ed

"They found out about our fusion machine we're going to jail." said Eddy in panic

"Calm down Eddy I'm sure there's a reason." said Double Dee

The helicopter land and the General and some witch hunters came out of it.

"Good afternoon kids we are looking for three fugitive witches." said the Genearl

"Witches?" questioned Kevin

"There's no such thing." said Sarah

"Oh yes there are I wish there wasn't but apparently there is such a thing." said a witch hunter

"So who are they anyway?" question Rolf

"They are a trio of sisters they are the last of their kind and we need your help finding them." said the Genearl

"Wait the witch hunts are still going on to this day?" asked Double Dee

"This ain't a hunt it's an extermanation and it won't end until those girls are found and exicuted." said a witch hunter

"Wait so you want to execute the last of the witches what did they do?" asked Nazz

"It doesn't matter the crime they need to be wipe out from the face of the earth, the human race shall be purified once more." said the Genearl

"What do they look like?" asked Kevin

"Here's the poster." said the General

Suddenly Eddy grabbed the poster and after seeing a picture of Sheena, Rekai, and Akina the Eds panic.

"Um we've never seen them before in our lives, nope nobody like that in the cub-da-sac." said Eddy in panic

"Well if any of you see them call us and let us know." said a witch hunter

So the military left.

"Let me see that poster dorks." said Kevin

The eds panic and Ed decided to eat the poster in a hurry.

"What the." said Kevin

"What poster Kevin you must be imagining things." said Eddy

"Did Ed just ate the poster?" asked Nazz

"Yeah he did what are you dorks hiding?" demanded Kevin

"Nothing nothing at all so bye." said Eddy

And the eds ran in a hurry.

"Get back here grrrrr." anger Kevin

"Don't worry citizens of the cub-da-sac I will investigate the Eds." said a voice

"What the." said Kevin

They turned around and saw Captain Melonhead.

"Is that." said Nazz

"That's right it is I Captain Melonhead and Spilinter the Wonderhood and I will find why the Eds are acting strangely." said Captain Melonhead

Meanwhile in Eddy's house.

"Man that was close good thinking Ed those chumps will never find out." said Eddy

"Was it really nessesary for Ed to eat the poster?" asked Double Dee

"It was the only way to hide it besides we need to keep this a secert if those chumps find out about those witches they'll call the military and they'll be executed which means we'll have no protection aganst the Kankers you want that?" asked Eddy

"No I don't." said Double Dee

"So we need to keep our mouths shut and hide any evidence of them being witches." said Eddy

"Roger that Eddy." said Ed

"Good meanwhile I got to find a way to get Rekai to trust us." said Eddy

Meanwhile at the Trailer Park.

"So according to the military there are three witches on the loose." said Lee

"Witches you mean those girls with magic powers?" asked May

"That's what they are May." said Marie

"This is bad girls those witches are dangerious, we must protect our boyfriends from them." said Lee

"But first lets have a little fun with our neighbors." said Maire

"Yeah good thinking since we haven't done it for awhile let's torment them for awhile for old times sakes." said Lee

"I wonder what are boyfriends made this time for us to use aganst them?" asked Marie

"Let's find out." said Lee

End of Chapter

Uh oh looks like the Kankers know about the witches.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Resistence

Meanwhile in Tokyo the Salior Senshi and the Mew mews got asked about the witches and gave them a poster.

"So you got asked about the witches too Sailor Moon?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah like I'm going to help them, those witches didn't do anything worng so why bother helping." said Usagi

"Yeah I agree we are peacekeepers not witch hunters, if this is a extermanation of witches both good and bad then I don't want

to be apart of it." said Mint

"They can forget it, if the witches they're after are not wicked or evil, than I'm not helping, good witches aren't a threat to anyone." said Makota

"Well it looks like we all agree on the same thing." said a voice

"Huh who's there?" asked Rei

Goten and Gohan appeared

"It's Gohan and his brother Goten." said Ami

"It's been awhile looks like we all agree that those witch they're after are just innocent teenagers." said Gohan

"Yeah that's right we won't help anyone who just want to wipe out an entrie race of people who aren't all bad." said Usagi

"Yeah I don't see why they want to kill all of the witches on earth, I mean they just want to coexist with us, and besides they can use their powers to help people." said Goten

"That's true." said Ichigo

"But it's not surpising especially since humans are jealous and afraid of witches, because of their powers." said Rei

"But still I don't think it's right to kill them all, just because they're different." said Lettice

"Anyway I say we protect those witches they deserve to live among us and besides don't we have powers too?" asked Makota

"Yeah your right we're magical girls and Gohan and Goten are half sayain so that makes us different too." said Usagi

"You got a point but how do we convince the rest of the human race that they are people too?" asked Goten

"We'll think of something later on." said Gohan

"He's right, for now lets focus on the current situation, trying to stop the remaining dark beings." said Usagi

"Yeah and by the looks of things if they get those dark crystals we'll be in trouble." said Zakuro

"Those dark crystals are infused with powers of 5 very powerful evil villains, if anyone get's posession of one they will have enough power to

destory the planet." said Usagi

"Lets keep moving and also protect those witches they could be a great help in this situation." said Gohan

"Right." said Everyone

End of Chapter

The Dark Beings are monsters from the world of the witches which no longer exist. The dark crystals play a key role in the sequel to this fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12

(Updated) Chapter 12 Dark Beings Attack on Peach Creek

So while everyones asleep three men have arrived at Peach Creak. One man had sliver hair, red eyes and wore a dark cloak, the second had black hair yellow eyes and wore a red shrit and the third had spiky dark red hair black eyes and wore a black jaket they were known as the Dark Beings. The dark beings are on the hunt for dark crystals powerful crystals from hell that are infused with 5 of the most powerful evil villians in the universe. Their search begins in Peach Creak.

"Are you sure there's a dark crystal here Harry, because this is just a subburband town?" asked a dark being with silver hair

"Yes I'm sure Bane, there's one at the trailer park, now lets get moving you too Raph." said Harry

Harry's the one with the black hair.

"Don't tell me what to do." said Raph

Raph's the one with the spiky red hair.

"But what about those witches?" asked Bane

"Don't worry about them, the humans are on hunt to destroy all of those witches." said Harry

"Good now they won't get in our way with our plan." said Raph

Meanwhile at the trailer park.

"All right girls here's the torture plan first we're gonna give that runt the most painful wedgei of his life, for those two girls we'll give them wet willies, for balddy we'll tie him up and spray his plank friend with a hose, for farm boy we'll shave his goat bald, make ham out of his pig and roast his chickens, for that kid with the cap we'll smash his bike and make him eat the tires, and last but not least for our boyfriends we'll strip them naked while taking our own clothes off and force them to have sex with us got it girls." said Lee

"Got it I love the part of what we're going to do with the eds." said May

"Yeah I'm going to enjoy making love to my boyfriend I'll even make him suck my nipples too." said Marie

"Yeah this is it girls the torture plan of a life time." said Lee

Suddenly May found something underneigh the trailer.

"Look I found something." said May

"What is it?" asked Lee

"Looks like some kind of crystal." said May

"Let me see that." said Marie

Marie took the dark crystal.

"Whoa hello, this will make a great jewel for my necklace, that I'm gonna wear when I force Double Dee into having sex with me,

I bet he'll like it." said Marie

"Oh no you don't its going to be for my necklace." said Lee

"No it's mine I found it." said May

"It's mine." said Lee

"No mine." said Marie

While the Kankers were fighting over the dark crystal the dark beings found out where the crystal is.

"So it's in there." said Bane

"Lets get it." said Harry

So the dark beings broke the door down.

"What the who the heck are you?" asked Lee

"Doesn't matter just hand over that dark crystal now." demanded Bane

"Why should we it's our's we found it and we're going to use this for our plan." said Marie

"Well then I guess we'll have to force you to give it to us." said Harry

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked May

"Like this dark blast!" shouted Bane

A dark energy field fired from his body blowing up the Kankers trailer.

"Holy cow I think that answers our question." said Marie

"Our trailer's been destoryed, man these guys are serious." said Lee

"What do you want with this crystal anyway?" asked Marie

"We want the crystal for it's power, there are 4 dark crystals in the world, and it can give us the power to destory the world." said Harry

"So it has powers how about we give it a test girls." said Lee

"Right." said both May and Marie

The Kankers activated the power and blasted Bane and Harry

"I've shouldn't have said that." said Harry

"Alright time to transform." said Bane

Bane transformed into a dark warewolf.

"Oh boy this is a problem." said Lee

Meanwhile in the cub-da-sac.

"Oh no they're here, the dark beings are here." said Sheena

"Oh great at a time like this." said Rekai

"We need to take them down." said Akina

"But we also need to do it secertly, so no one will find out that we're witches." said Sheena

"Right lets go." said Rekai

End of Chapter

Next chapter is the first battle agains't the dark beings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Dark Being Battle

The witches sensed the presence of dark beings evil demons from their world so they head out to try to stop them.

"Damn why now at a time like this?" asked Rekai

"They must of known that the witches were being extermainated so they are taking this advantage." said Sheena

"They must be after the dark crystals." said Akina

"We got to stop and quickly before the neighbors start to wonder what's going on." said Rekai

"Right we can't afford to have the neighbors see our powers so we need to take them out quickly." said Sheena

"Good thing everyone's asleep." said Akina

"Looks like we may lose sleep tonight good thing I got some sleep who else would be awake at this hour?" asked Rekai

"Your right so lets focus on stopping those dark beings." said Sheena

Meanwhile at Ed's house

Ed was snoring away untill Eddy knocked on the window.

"Huh who's there?" asked Ed

"Get up stupid." said Eddy

"Oh hi Eddy are you going to sleep over at my place?" asked Ed

"No you idit I just saw Rekai, Sheena and Akina outside running down the street." said Eddy

"Wonder why they are out in the middle of the night." said Ed

"I don't know come on we got to get sock hat and follow those three." said Eddy

"Oh ok Eddy." said Ed

Meanwhile at the trailer park.

"There they are." said Rekai

"What it's those three, so you three are they last of your kind huh." said Bane

"That's right Bane now give up that dark crystal or you'll sorry." said Rekai

"Ha you three dare challange us the neighbors here at this trailer park might get suspicius of all of this." said Raph

"Yeah and since you three are on the run you might want to rethink your stratagy witches." said Harry

"We'll finsh this quick we won't use our high level spells that might draw attention towards our neighbors." said Sheena

"So no flashy spells like comet blast or hurricane blast you think you can beat us without those spell?" asked Bane

"You can count on it we won't be needing them." said Akina

"Bring it on." said Raph

So they began fightning meanwhile back in the cub-da-sac

"Hey sock hat wake up we got trouble." said Eddy

"What now Eddy do you two know what time it is?" asked Double Dee

"Yeah I know what time it is but we have a problem Rekai, Sheena, and Akina had run off somewhere." said Eddy

"What they ran off what could they be doing up this late I wonder?" question Double Dee

"Lets follow them and see what they're doing." said Eddy

"But Eddy which way did they go?" asked Ed

"It seems like they're heading for the trailer park." said Eddy

"The trailer park but what for?" asked Double Dee

"Don't know but lets find out." said Eddy

So the Eds headed for the trailer park.

Meanwhile back at the trailer park.

"Dark Blast." shouted Bane as he fire dark energy out of his body

"Light Shield." shouted Sheena as she put up a shield of light around her.

"Damn even without those spells these witches are still beating us." said Harry

"We don't need high powered spells to beat you three now give up." said Rekai

"We'll never let you have the dark crystals." said Akina

"Is that so you think you can beat us well you got another thing coming. Black Lightning!" shouted Harry as he fire black lightning out of his hands.

"Fire Slash!" shouted Rekai as she summon a sword of fire and slashed Harry.

"Grrrr you'll pay for burning me."angered Harry

"You asked for it witches time to transform." said Bane

"Oh great he's gonna transform into a dark warewolf." said Rekai

"You got that right." said Bane

Bane transformed into a dark warewolf.

"Damn we're in trouble." said Rekai

"In his dark warewolf form he's alot more powerful." said Akina

"Looks like we may have to risk it we may have to use our high level spells to beat this guy." said Sheena

"But if we do that we may risk getting seen by our neighbors." said Akina

"She's right we can't risk it Sheena if the cub-da-sac sees the massive power that our high level magic uses they'll know

we're witches." said Rekai

"Do you have any idea how powerful Bane is in his warewolf form, if we don't stop him he could destory the town." said Sheena

"Yeah I do know how powerful he is, but still we should try to only weaken him with our low powered spells for now. We can't risk getting

caught." said Rekai

"All right lets try it." said Sheena

"Prepare to die." said Dark Warewolf Bane as he slashes towards the witches

"Not happening, Lightning Strike." shouted Sheena as she sumoned a bolt of lightning down on Bane

Meanwhile near the river

"I see lightning up ahead, it must be them." said Eddy

"Remember Eddy if they see us after they used magic, we pretend to not know about it." said Double Dee

"Don't worry I know." said Eddy

"Look I see them." said Ed

"Way to go lumby now lets get to them." said Eddy

End of Chapter

The next chapter is when the Ed's find out about their new friends powers and about the dark crystals


	14. Chapter 14

(update)Chapter 14 The Eds find out about the Witches and the Dark Beings

"Aqua Slash!" shouted Akina

"Gauuh Dark Hyper Blast!" shouted Raph

"Light Shield!" shouted Sheena

"Damn their tough." said Rekai

"We've got to finsh this fight now." said Sheena

"Time for our team spell attack." said Akina

"Hope this doesn't wake the neighbors." said Rekai

"Don't worry we'll only use the triple water slash spell it shouldn't draw any attention." said Sheena

"Alright looks like we'll have to risk it." said Rekai

"Let's do this." said Sheena

"Triple Water Slash!" shouted The Witches as three water slashs attack the dark beings

"Gauuh retreat for now." said Harry

"Right." said both Bane and Raph

The Dark Beings retreated and the witches pick up the dark crystal

"Good it looks like they've given up for now now lets get that dark crystal and lock it up." said Rekai

"Wow too cool." said Ed

The girls were spooked when they heard Ed's voice and when they turned around they saw the eds and they knew that they were in trouble.

"Aaaahh what are you three doing here?" asked Rekai in shock

"We were worried about you when I saw you three take off in the middle of the night and were wondering what you three were up to." said Eddy

"Oh great that means you guys saw everything right?" asked Sheena

"Yep pretty much and it was cool I wish we brought popcorn with us because that was some cool battling who knew that you three are witches that was better than watching tv." said Ed

"Rekai I think we better erase their memory of this fight before they start telling others about all this." said Akina

"Good idea I'm not going to let them tell the rest of the cub-da-sac about this." said Rekai

"No no wait we won't tell we think it was cool besides we want to help you find those dark crystals before those dark beings find them." said Eddy

"Yeah honestly we won't tell, besides we don't agree with those witch hunters, in fact we wanted to keep those witch hunters away from you three, your are friends and we don't sell out friends like that." said Double Dee

"We are aganst discrimation, you three aren't wicked witches you are good witches who fight to protect the planet, and we want to help." said Ed

"Why should we trust you three, you are humans and we know your kind wants us gone from this world?" demanded Rekai

"We know about your parents, we knew that you were witches before this fight." said Eddy

"WHAT how the hell you three found out you were listening on our confersation weren't you." said Rekai

"Yeah we did and we understand what its like to be outcasts." said Eddy

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT US!" yelled Rekai

"Rekai calm down." said Sheena

"I won't calm down you three don't know anything about us, we had the worst childhood that anyone could have, you three have it easy because your humans, but us we had it rough." said Rekai

"Then tell us about you, we want to help, we want to understand." said Double Dee

"You want to know about us, even if we told you, you wouldn't understand." said Rekai

"Please Rekai don't erase our memories, we won't tell I mean it. pleaded Eddy

"We don't hate your kind, please we want to understand, people can change not everyone's prejudice." said Double Dee

"We live in America and it's a free country for everyone." said Ed

"Rekai please give them a chance." said Sheena

"Alright fine I'll let them off the hook, but lets make one thing clear, if you three tell a soul about us, we will erase your memories

of us UNDERSTAND!" yelled Rekai

"Yeah we do." said the Eds

"Good now lets go home." said Rekai

End of Chapter

This story is gonna take awhile to finish So expect a delay of some chapters because it's a long fanfiction.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Eddy Alone With Rekai

After Rekai warned the Eds to not tell the cub-da-sac about their true identies otherwise their memories of them will be erase the Eds grew more curious about their past but Rekai refuse to tell them because she belives they would not understand. So the next day Eddy tries to earn Rekai's trust.

"Okay it's seems to me that Rekai doesn't want to tell us anything about their past." said Eddy

"Well you can't blame them though they must of had a horrible childhood they are victims of discrimination Eddy and she belive's that we wouldn't understand such pain." said Double Dee

"Well we have a hard life too you know halve our scams don't work and we get beat up by the kids not to mention that those Kankers won't leave us alone." said Eddy

"True but we are not victims of discrimination unlike them that's why Rekai said that we wouldn't understand." said Double Dee

"So what if we don't understand, they are our only hope of getting rid of those Kankers, besides I'm worried about Rekai, I may not know what its like to be a victim of prejudice, but I do know what's it's like to not be accepted." said Eddy

"So what will you do Eddy?" asked Ed

"I'm going to go talk to Rekai, I want to be with her." said Eddy

"Boy this is new for you Eddy, are you actually starting to care about other people?" asked Double Dee

"Yes I'am. I'm a new guy, I've found a reason to care, because I'm in love with Rekai." said Eddy

Ed and Double Dee were surpised that Eddy confessed that he was in love with Rekai Eddy then went out the door and headed towards Rekai's House.

Eddy knocks on the door

"Rekai are you home?" asked Eddy

Rekai came out the door not looking to happy.

"What do you want Eddy?" asked Rekai angerly

"I was wondering if we could like hang out for awhile." said Eddy

"Hang out with you what's this about anyway?" asked Rekai

"Well since you told us not to tell anyone about your powers I thought it would be nice that we hang out and become friends you know." said Eddy

"Become friends with you a human why should I?" asked Rekai

"Because I want to get to know you I want to know everything about you." said Eddy

"I already told you that you wouldn't understand." said Rekai

"Then make me understand, look I may not know what it's like to be a victim of prejudice, but I do know what it's like to want to be excepted by others." said Eddy

"(exhales) Alright I hang out with you just tell me where we're going." said Rekai

So they headed for the junkyard and went inside a old van that the Eds normally hang out in.

"Not a bad van so this is we're you three usually hang out in." said Rekai

"Yep so tell me about you and those dark beings." said Eddy

"Alright I was born in a small town in Alabama my family was poor so we had to make do of what we had." said Rekai

"Didn't you guys have any money?" asked Eddy

"Very little as witches we had so little we we're treated as second class citizens and getting food was hard the townspeople look down on us because we had powers even getting a loft of bread was hard we survive by my dad working at a run down factory unfortunately he got paid less then the other workers because he was a wizard."said Rekai

"Man sounds rough the way I earn money was by scamming kids out of it." said Eddy

"Well scamming is wrong but in the condition we live in was worse and it got so much worse when I was 12 years old." said Rekai

"Why what happened?" asked Eddy

"It was the day that the mayor and the Government decided to begin the Witch Extermination and it was not a good day for any witch or wizard. We were hunted down by the entire witch hunting group they captured and killed hundreds of witches and wizards. My parents sacrifice themselves to save us my sisters and we ran as fast as we could and for months we were on the run for 4 years we've been running while the other witches were killed eventually all but us were executed in public the humans were cheering as they were one step closer of ridding the world of us so that the human race would be purified once more." said Rekai

"Human race being purified once more whats that supposed to mean?" asked Eddy

"To the rest of humanity we are an abomination to mankind so by killing us they believe that humanity would be pure again." said Rekai

"What a load of boloney how is killing witches supposed to purify humanity it was never pure in the first place." said Eddy

"Well that's what they think. As for your other question the dark beings are evil demons who bent on nothing more then to destroy worlds they already destroyed our world so now they plan destroying earth now. They want the dark crystals to become immortal so they're searching the earth for them. Once they find all 4 they will be unstoppable that's why we have to stop them but since we're still on the run we have to do secertly and fast." said Rekai

"Man this sounds bad don't worry we the eds will help fight these dark beings and get all the dark crystals." said Eddy

"Thanks so far we got one of them now we need to find the other three." said Rekai

"Right." said Eddy

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Captain Melonhead's Suspicions

Captain Melonhead was starting to get suspicious of the Eds behavior since the military's visit 2 days ago so he decided to investigate.

"Man the Eds were sure acting weird 2 days ago what could they possibly be hiding and more importantly why was the military visiting here in Peach Creek?" question Captain Melonhead

"I don't trust those urban fiends either Splinter but we also need to find out why they were here and what did they want." said Captain Melonhead

Suddenly they found a newspaper.

"What's this huh escaped witches still at large?" questioned Captain Melonhead

"Three teenage witches are wanted for execution under order from the government they are the last of their kind and they need to be found at all cost to finally put an end to their wretched kind for humanity to be purified once more what's this all about?" questioned Captain Melonhead

"Not all witches are evil this is madness, so that's why the military was here and that poster that Ed ate must be the wanted poster of them. They're trying to protect them so that's why better keep this a secret because it looks like this time the Eds have a good reason for hiding the evidence in that case I too will protect them." said Captain Melonhead

"Because as heroes of justice we will protect the innocent besides that they didn't even tell us the crime they commit it that means they're after them for no reason well not on my watch they won't." said Captain Melonhead

"But the question is who are these witches?" question Captain Melonhead

Meanwhile somewhere in the west of America

"Looks like the Dark Beings have made their move we got to find those dark crystals and fast before they get to them." said Goku

"And also to look out for those witches too and make sure the witch hunters don't get to them." said Gohan

"Your right because those witches maybe our only hope of defeating these Dark Beings considering how powerful they are." said Mew Zakuro

"The witches are probably already looking for those dark crystals to make sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands because if what the stories say is true then those dark crystals somehow have to be destroyed that is if we can." said Sailor Mars

"Your right the dark crystals have the powers of 5 of the universe's most dangerous villains including Deep Blue's and Omega Shenron's powers no telling what would happen if someone use's the power of them." said Goten

"Let's not wait to find out although the witch hunters might be a problem though since they want the last three witches dead for a ridiculous reason I don't see how killing all the witches is gonna purify humanity." said Mew Ichigo

"Let's keep moving." said Sailor Moon

"Even if we find them how are we gonna destroy them if there filled with an extreme amount of demonic energy?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"Right now we'll find them and put them in a safe place until we find a way to destroy them." said Trunks

"Alright lets keep moving." said Goku

End of Chapter

Looks like Jonny is going to help the Eds protect they're witch friends from the witch hunters


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Search For The Dark Crystals

The Eds, and the witches began their search for the 3 remaining dark crystals.

"Alright so where should we start our search for the dark crystals?" asked Double Dee

"We should start by searching west from here that's where the dark beings went to." said Sheena

"West huh so lets get moving then." said Eddy

"We're off on an adventure this is way cooler then the adventures we used to have." said Ed

"Let's get moving then we don't want the witch hunters to find us." said Rekai

"I don't see why they want to execute you when you three are trying to save the world." said Eddy

"Because they think we're evil as well they don't care about the dark beings all they care about is ridding the world of us." said Rekai

"Man what idiots well we'll make sure they never catch us we got no time to mess with them we got a world to save." said Eddy

"Lets find those dark crystals." said Ed

"Let's also hope the Kankers don't find us as well." said Eddy

Meanwhile back at the trailer park.

"Oh what happened?" asked Marie

"We got the crap kick out of us by those three monsters." said Lee

"Hey it's gone that crystal is gone." said May

"What where did it go don't tell me those guys took it." said Marie

"How should I know we were knock out." said Lee

"We got to get it back we need that crystal for our plan." said May

"I know that we just need to figure out where they went to." said Lee

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Marie

"That guy said that there are 4 of those crystals so they probably searching for the other 3 so all we got to do is beat them to them." said Lee

"Great plan only one problem how are we going to find them?" asked Marie

"We'll go on an expedition across the country these crystals might be hiding somewhere in the country." said Lee

"So we're going on an adventure?" asked May

"Yep pack your bags girls we got crystals to find." said Lee

Meanwhile somewhere west.

"So what places should we start looking in?" asked Eddy

"Don't know anywhere I guess since we don't know the location of them." said Akina

"So we're just gonna explore the entire country until we find one?" asked Double Dee

"If we had a radar we can track them down more quickly." said Rekai

"Is there a radar that can track down the dark crystals?" asked Double Dee

"Don't know but we could really use one right about now." said Sheena

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

(Updated) Chapter 18 The Dark Crystal Radar

The Eds and the witches continue their search for the dark crystals having no clue where to look Double Dee suggested that they needed a radar to find them. Luckily Goku and his friends arrived with a special radar to track them down.

"Huh someone's coming." said Eddy

"Wait is that who I think it is?" asked Double Dee

"Look it the eds, and the witches." said Trunks

"Your right, lets get down there." said Goku

Goku and his friends arrived.

"Wait you know these people?" asked Rekai

"Yeah is Goku and his friends, along with the Mew Mews and the Sailor Senshi." said Double Dee

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Eddy

"We're looking for the dark crystals, to prevent the Dark Beings from destroying the world." said Zakuro

"That's what we're doing too, we already got one of them now, we need to find the rest, only problem is that we don't know where they are." said Ed

"Well your in luck cause we got a radar that can find them." said Gohan

"Thanks this is just what we needed." said Sheena

"Since we're all looking for them, we might as well all look together for them, and don't worry we won't tell anyone about you witches besides we don't agree what the military's doing." said Trunks

"Well that's good." said Rekai

"So where is it then?" asked Eddy

"Acording to the radar there's one just south of here." said Gohan

"Then we better hurry the Dark Beings might be heading there next we got to beat them to it." said Sailor Moon

"Right." said Everyone

Meanwhile in the cub-da-sac

Captain Melonhead was on the search for the Eds and the Witches to help them.

"No sign of them here." said Captain Melonhead

Captain Melonhead stopped to talked to Splinter.

"What do mean we ain't getting anywhere, then where did they go?" asked Captain Melonhead talking to Splinter

"Well lets just hope the witch hunters don't find them." said Captain Melonhead

"Huh?" question Captain Melonhead

A military helicopter landed.

"The military's back?" asked Sarah

"What could they be doing, back here?" asked Nazz

"Spread out men, we need to search the houses for them." said the Genearl

"So what are we doing back here?" asked a witch hunter

"We suspect that the witches, are hiding out in this neighborhood." said a soldier

"And we know that how?" asked a witch hunter

"Because of how those three boys acted when we gave them the poster they wouldn't show it to their fellow neighbors and one of them ate it." said the General

"So they've arrived." said Kevin

"Wait you called them?" asked Nazz

End of Chapter

Uh oh the military is on to the Eds


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Military and Kevin's Suspicions

The military arrives in the cub-da-sac after Kevin calls them due to the Eds acting strange when the military showed them that wanted poster.

"Good their here right on schedule." said Kevin

"What's this about Kevin?" asked Nazz

"Yeah why did you call the military here?" asked Sarah

"Because those dorks are hiding something from us remember 2 weeks ago when Ed ate the wanted poster." said Kevin

"Yeah what of it?" asked Rolf

"I think the eds know something about the three witches that the witch hunter was talking about and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." said Kevin

"So you got any news about those witches kid?" asked a witch hunter

"Not exactly but I do know that the dorks are hiding something they know about the witches because Ed ate the wanted poster then they pretend that they don't know anything so I want to know who they are anyways." said Kevin

"Here's what they look like." said the Genearl

When they saw the poster they were shocked to find out that they were the new girls in the cub-da-sac

"I know them they moved here 3 weeks ago that's Akina, Sheena and Rekai." said Kevin

"So they live here now perfect we just have to wait until they come back then we'll finally executed." said The General

"So what crime did they do anyway it makes no sense they didn't seem like bad people when they moved here?" asked Nazz

"Is this so kind of witch hunt?" asked Jimmy

"It's an extermination we plan to purify humanity by ridding the world of those freaks." said a Witch hunter

"Wait slow down your saying that you want to execute them just to get rid of them?" asked Nazz

"That's right they are a danger to us all so we have to burn them to hell." said the General

"Wait what do you mean a danger to us all they don't look like evil witches." said Jimmy

"It doesn't matter if they good or bad they have magic powers they have no place in this world." said the General

"Your out of your mind no wonder Ed ate the poster they wanted to protect their friends." said Nazz

"Get real Nazz they're freaks and when I find my stupid brother I'm telling mom of him hardening a fugitive he's going to be in huge

trouble." said Sarah

"Ed's just trying to protect his new friends he knows its unfair what the military's doing I hate people who a prejudice because it shows how blind, stupid, and intolerant they are. Witches are just humans with powers." said Nazz

"Rolf agrees with Nazz girl the Ed boys are just trying to protect three witches who are order for execution for no reason." said Rolf

"Are you guys stupid didn't you here what they said they're dangerous." said Kevin

"If you allow the military to execute those witches I will beat the living shit out of you and Sarah so hard you might end up in a hospital." said Nazz

"Woah easy there babe no need for violence." said Kevin

"Hey where's fathead anyway?" asked Sarah

"You mean Jonny I don't know haven't seen him in 2 days now." said Kevin

"Wonder where he ran off to at a time like this." said Rolf

"Just as long as he finds those dorks which maybe awhile since we don't know where they're at." said Kevin

"That is if Jonny chooses to turn them in he might decide to help the Eds." said Nazz

"Figures he's such a fathead not to mention the fact that he doesn't trust the military for who knows what reason." said Sarah

"He believes they're all city people or as he like to call them urban fiends even know the military is not all city people but there's no way to convince him that anyway how would we know if the witches are here anyway?" asked Kevin

"When you see something unnatural that's when you know that they're here." said The General

"Good now let's find them." said Kevin

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Second Dark Crystal

The Eds and the Witches continued their search for the dark crystals while avoiding the military so they headed south.

"Are we there yet we've been walking for hours and still no sign of that dark crystal?" asked Eddy

"Not yet we're getting close." said Trunks

"Quit complaining Eddy the dark crystals are all around the country so it's gonna take awhile." said Ichigo

"She's right Eddy it's gonna be a long journy so stop complaining." said Double Dee

"So how come you witches can't just fly on broomsticks?" asked Ed

"That's only in movies and stories we don't fly on broomsticks Ed." said Akina

"Oh." said Ed

"Lets hope the dark beings don't get there first otherwise we'll have to fight them and the last thing we need is to draw any attention." said Rekai

"Hey Goku can't we just fly to the location instead of walking all the way to the dark crystal?" asked Sailor Moon

"Not a good idea the military might notice us we can't afford to let the military find Sheena, Rekai, and Akina right now they are needed." said Gohan

"He's right we have experience fighting the dark beings so right now we can't afford to be executed." said Sheena

"Alright we're here the crystal should be close by." said Trunks

"So how are we supposed to destroy them anyway?" asked Eddy

"That's the one thing we don't know how to do yet we haven't found a way to completely destroy them right now all we can do is to lock them up until we do find a way to destroy them." said Zakuro

"Which may be awhile as far as we know every attempt to destroy them has failed the dark crystals are made up off intense demonic energy it holds the powers of 5 of the universe's most powerful evil villains that's why we have to find them and keep them lock up just one of them can make a person almost completely invincible." said Sailor Jupiter

"So what 5 villains powers do the dark crystals have?" asked Double Dee

"It holds the powers of Baby, Galaxia, Beryl, Deep Blue, and Omega Shenron and when I say powers I mean the attacks and there alot more powerful than the original attacks." said Goku

"Good news that there's only a limited amount of attacks that can be used just by holding the crystal." said Gotan

"The bad news is that's all the power needed to destroy a country if use correctly." said Trunks

"Man that's sounds terrible we got to get those dark crystals before the dark beings do." said Eddy

"Don't worry once we find this dark crystal we'll put it somewhere safe then we'll find the other two and then lock all 4 of them up." said Ichigo

"And just where are we gonna put this dark crystal in Ichigo?" asked Mint

"How about in my pants pocket." said Ed dumbly

"Better hope it doesn't fall out like your key did." said Eddy

"Alright found it now lets get the other two." said Trunks

Suddenly the Dark Beings came.

"Oh great them again." said Rekai

"We'll be taking that dark crystal now." said Raph

"Not a chance the dark crystals are off limits to demons." said Trunks

"Great guess we have no choice but to fight them." said Sailor Moon

"Alright me, Sheena, Zakuro, and Sailor Mars, will take on Bane, Goten you, Sailor Jupiter, Akina, Minto, Sailor Moon and Goku will take on Raph, and Gohan, Sailor Mercury, Rekai, and Ichigo will take on Harry." said Trunks

"And what the heck are we supposed to do?" asked Eddy

"You three go hide somewhere and stay out of the fight." said Trunks

"WHAT! Come on we want to fight too." shouted Eddy

"I'm sorry but you three aren't suited for a fight like this." said Rekai

"Besides that you three are just ordinary citizens who shouldn't really be involved in this the dark beings are too powerful for regular people to fight." said Sailor Moon

"Grrrr." angered Eddy

"Come on Eddy besides that what good would we be we'll just get in the way." said Double Dee

"Alright." said Eddy

So the Eds went to hide while the Witches, the Z fighters, the Sailor Senshi and the Mew mews took on the Dark Beings.

"Bane, Raph and Harry you three are going down." said Trunks

"Bring it." said Bane

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Witches, Super Sayains, Sailor Senshi, and Mew Mews vs Dark Beings

While the Eds went and hide somewhere under Trunks's orders the rest of them began fightning the Dark Beings.

Alright Bane time to get this fight started. said Trunks

Trunks powered up to Super Sayain.

Bring it. said Bane

Haaaaaa! scream both Trunks and Bane as they began punching and kicking at high speed.

Man talk about super sonic speed I can barely see them. said Sailor Mars

That's how the z fighters fight. said Mew Zakuro

Guess it's a one on one fight for now. said Sheena

Trunks and Bane continued fighting Bane knocked Trunks into the trees and Trunks used his kamahamaha on him.

Kamahamaha! screamed Trunks

Oh no you don't Dark Beam! screamed Bane as he fired a dark beam out of his hands

The two attack collided causing an explosion.

Uuuugh damn he's tough. said Trunks

Meanwhile during the fight against Raph

"Dark blast!" shouted Raph

"Super Supreme Thunder!" shouted Sailor Jupiter

"Kamahamaha!" shouted both Goku and Goten

The attacks collided damaging both Raph and Sailor Jupiter

"Reborn Mint Echo! shouted Mew Minto as she fired a arrow at Raph

Grrrrr you'll pay. said Raph

This guy is tough as nails. said Mew Minto

No kidding but we have to keep fighting we cannot let the Dark Beings get the Dark Crystal. said Sailor Jupiter

She right looks like I might need to power up to super saiyan 3 to beat this guy. said Goku

Then you better do it before this guy transforms into his Dark Lion Form. said Akina

Your kidding me right? asked Goten

No she's not all three of them can transform into monsters and they are just as powerful as they're original forms. said Sailor Moon

Here I go Haaaaaaa! yelled Goku

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3 and continued fighting Raph

Meanwhile during the fight against Harry

Strawberry Bounce! shouted Mew Ichigo

Chaos Cannon! shouted Harry

Oh no you don't Kamahamaha! shouted Gohan

The two attacks collided but Gohan manages to hit Harry with the kamahamaha.

Damn saiyan you'll pay for that. said Harry

Ice blast! shouted Rekai as she fired a ball of ice at Harry

Doom blast! shouted Harry as he fire a ball of dark energy at Rekai

Shine Aqua Illusion! shouted Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mercury was able to block the doom blast with her attack.

Damn it she blocked my attack. said Harry

What the! Uuuagh! shouted Harry as he was with Rekai's Ice blast.

Alright it hit him. said Gohan

Nice shot Rekai. said Mew Ichigo

Thanks if it wasn't for Sailor Mercury that attack would of been block the ice blast is a low level spell I can't afford to use too many high level spells otherwise the military might notice. said Rekai

Don't worry we are in the middle of the woods far from anyone to see us so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing any of this. said Gohan

Right let's just focus on beating this guy. said Rekai

I just hope the Eds found a good place to hide because this battle might get rough especially if any of these dark beings transform. said Mew Ichigo

Me too anyway I've better power up to Super Saiyan so we can beat him before he transforms. said Gohan

So Gohan transformed into a super saiyan. meanwhile somewhere far from the battle.

Man who does Trunks think he is telling us to stay out of the fight can you believe it. said Eddy

Well these dark beings are very powerful and we don't really have any fighting skills so we would be dead weight. said Double Dee

No fair I want to fight too I can turn into loather and assist in the fight. said Ed

That's just your Halloween costume besides that you might hallucinate and think everyone's a monster like last time. said Eddy

He's right Ed and besides since we always get beaten up by the kids what makes you think we have a chance at fighting the dark beings. said Double Dee

Aw come on. said Ed

No kidding I feel so useless we should be out there kicking butt with the rest of them think about it we could be heroes and finally get some respect for once. I'm tired of us being outcasts we need to learn how to fight like those guys. Goku and his friends are risking their lives to protect the witches from the dark beings and trying to save the world so we should help too. said Eddy

I know what you mean Eddy but what can we do we're just ordinary humans. said Double Dee

So we can learn martial arts like Goku and his friends since their using them in this fight as well as their ki attacks. said Eddy

Besides you can fight you were the toughest kid in school that one time. said Eddy

Those were all accidents I didn't mean to do any of those things. said Double Dee

Grrrr. angered Eddy

Aw man we're missing the fight we need to go where the action is guys. said Ed

Your right lumpy we can't just hide like cowards we got to do something. said Eddy

Trunks, Sailor Moon, and Rekai made it clear that we stay out of the fight gentlemen so we should listen to them. said Double Dee

Yeah right like I'm gonna listen I don't even listen to my teachers you can stay if you want but Ed and I are going out there and help our friends fight those Dark beings let's go Ed we've got a fight to go to and win. said Eddy

Roger Eddy. said Ed

Oh why do I even bother. said Double Dee

So Double Dee went after Ed and Eddy who decided to head off to fight the dark beings.

End of Chapter

You didn't think Ed and Eddy were going to stay hidden the next chapter Raph will transform and Goku will go Super Saiyan 4


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Raph's Transformation

The battle agan'st the Dark Beings continues as Goku and his friends got the dark beings on the ropes.

"Grrrr damn it we're losing." said Bane

"No shit, what was your first clue, they got us out number." said Harry

"It's over dark beings give up, we are too strong for you three." said Goku

"We got you three out numbered." said Mew Zakuro

"Alright you ask for it, Bane and Harry leave these guys to me, I'll transform into a Dark Lion, and tear them all to shreads." said Raph

"Sure thing make, sure you get the dark crystal after you've killed them." said Bane

"Don't worry I will." said Raph

"Lets go Bane." said Harry

"Right." said Bane

Bane and Harry left.

"Ok prepare to die roaaaaaaaaar!" yelled Raph

"Oh no he's gonna transform." said Goku

Raph turned into Dark Lion Raph

"Ohh man this is bad." paniced Mew Ichigo

"Something tells me that super sayian 3, isn't gonna cut it Goku." said Mew Zakuro

"Your right time for me to pull out all the stops and transform into Super Saiyan 4." said Goku

"Super Saiyan 4, I didn't know Goku can do that." said Sailor Moon

"Yes but it's a little tricky though cause you need a tail to do that but since my training with the eternal dragons I learned that the power to transform into super saiyan 4 is still with me even after I was able to get back into my adult body so which means I can turn Super Saiyan 4

at any time now." said Goku

"Then do it all ready because here he comes." said Rekai

"We'll help you out Goku." said Trunks

"Thanks because even in Super Saiyan 4 I can't do this alone." said Goku

"Um I hate to interrupt this conversation but. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" yelled Mew Mint

"Alright here it goes get ready Raph." said Goku

Goku went Super Saiyan 4.

"What GUAAAAAH!" yelled Dark Lion Raph as Goku punched him into the tree

"Wow so that's the power of a Super Sayian 4." said Sailor Moon

"Alright lets finshed this fight Sonic Fang!" yelled Sheena as she fire a beam at Raph

"Choas Dark Blast!" yelled Dark Lion Raph

"Oh no you don't Ka Ma Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gohan

"What guahhhhh damn you!" yelled Dark Lion Raph

"All right that did some damage." said Gohan

"Guahh take this Dark Energy Ball!" shouted Dark Lion Raph

Raph began to charge up the dark energy ball.

"Oh no not that attack." said Trunks

"Great that's gonna be a problem." said Rekai

"DIE!" yelled Dark Lion Raph as he threw the Dark Energy Ball

"No you don't Super Light Shield!" shouted Sheena

A big shield of light surroded them.

"Good thinking Sheena." said Sailor Moon

"Yeah but it won't hold for long." said Sheena

"Than we'll have to deflet it back to him." said Goku

"Time to use the silver crystal then." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon took out the silver crystal and began to charge up an attack.

"Alright then Rose Bell Full Power!" shouted Mew Ichigo

"Ka Ma Ha Ma Haaaa!" shouted Goku

The three beams fused together and began to push the Dark Energy Ball back.

"WHAT!" shouted Dark Lion Raph

Goku, Sailor Moon, and Mew Ichigo combined beam attack was push the Dark Energy Ball back at Raph.

"Oh no AHHHHHH!" shouted Dark Lion Raph as the Dark Energy Ball was defleted back at him.

"Did we get him I hope?" asked Mew Ichigo

The smoke cleared and Raph was still standing.

"Your kidding me." said Trunks

"This guy is one tough cookie." said Mew Ichigo

"I got to adment for two humans and a saiyan you manage to do a number on me." said Dark Lion Raph

"You may be strong but your power has been decreased severly one more attack like that and your history Raph." said Goku

"Well see about that raaaah!" screamed Dark Lion Raph as he charges towards Goku

Goku and Raph began punching each other meanwhile the Eds were on their way to help in the fight.

"Almost there let's hurry boys." said Eddy

"Trunks, Sailor Moon and Rekai are going to be furious with us for this Eddy." said Double Dee

"So who cares we can't just sit around and do nothing." said Eddy

"Look." said Ed

The eds saw Goku fightning a giant Lion which was Raph.

"Woah that doesn't look good." said Eddy

Back to the fight

"Man he's tough." said Goku

"Alright looks like we have no choice but to use a high level spell." said Rekai

"Right but it's gonna take awhile to cast though." said Sheena

"Don't worry we'll buy you three time." said Trunks

"Let's hope we can do enough damage on him his power may be lowered but he's still very strong." said Mew Zakuro

"Here he comes." said Mew Minto

"Dark Cannon!" shouted Dark Lion Raph

"Kamahamaha!" shouted Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan

The Kamahamaha Wave and the Dark Cannon were evenly match but the Saiyans kept on pushing to keep the dark cannon from coming towards them.

"Talk about an epic showdown it's anyone's win from here on out." said Sailor Moon

"Let's hope the Kamahamaha Wave wins otherwise we'll be defeated and lose the dark crystals." said Mew Zakuro

"Man that Dark Cannon's powerful, I don't know how long we can hold out." said Trunks

"Don't give up Trunks, we just need to keep him busy untill Sheena Rekai and Akina finsh casting that spell, then he's finshed." said Gohan

Meanwhile from behind the trees.

"We got to do something before that beam hits Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Goten." said Ed

"Right you sneak up behind him and throw this huge rock at him Ed." said Eddy pointing to a huge rock

"Roger that Eddy." said Ed

"Careful Ed." said Double Dee

So Ed lefted up the rock and threw it at Raph's head.

"Hunh OUCH!" yelled Dark Lion Raph as a huge rock was thrown stright on to the top of his head causing him to stop his dark cannon and get hit with the Kamahamaha Wave.

"Alright that althe do it." said Goku

The smoke clear and Raph was injured badly.

"Grrrr what are you telling me that there's more of you." said Dark Lion Raph

He turned and saw the Eds and was very angry.

"You kids got some nerve throwing a rock at my head." said Dark Lion Raph

"Uh oh." said Ed

"Not good." said Double Dee

"Grrrrr I'am going to crush you three like grapes." said Dark Lion Raph

"What the." said Goku

Then they saw the Eds.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Mew Ichigo

"I thought we told them to hide somewhere." said Sailor Moon

"You expect them to listen when you never listen Sailor Moon." said Sailor Mars

"Great now we got to save the Eds damn it." said Trunks

"Is that spell ready yet." asked Gohan

"Not yet." said Rekai

"Well you three better hurry up because Raph's got his sights on the Eds." said Trunks

"What but I thought we told them to stay out of this fight?" asked Sheena

"It was a waste of time Eddy never listens to anyone not even to Double Dee." said Sailor Mars

"Grrr come on almost there." said Rekai

"RAAAAAAAH!" screamed Dark Lion Raph as he was about to attack the Eds

"Oh man." said Eddy

"No you don't Moon Tiara Action." shouted Sailor Moon as she threw her tiara at Raph

"Ouch!" shouted Dark Lion Raph

"Your fights with us Raph leave those kids out of it." said Sailor Moon

"Grrr damn you." said Dark Lion Raph

"That was close." said Eddy

"Alright it's ready." said Sheena

"Bout damn time." said Sailor Jupiter

"WHAT!" yelled Dark Lion Raph

"Massive Light Beam!" shouted the Witches as a beam of drop down on Raph

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMN YOU WITCHES!" shouted Dark Lion Raph as he discenagrated

"Finally he's dead." said Mew Ichigo

"Cool." said Ed

End Of Chapter

The Eds are going to get a serious scolding next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 We Want To Fight

Thanks to Ed throwing a huge rock at Raph the kamahamaha wave was able to deal serious damage to Raph afterwords the witches were able to finish him off however Trunks, Rekai, and Sailor Moon were not really happy for the Eds reckless behavior.

"WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING OF DOING THAT!" yelled Sailor Moon

"Oh come on you didn't really expect us to just hide like cowards while the rest of you risk your lives to fight the Dark Beings did you." said Eddy

"I tried to stop them but they never listen to me." said Double Dee

"Told you." said Sailor Mars

"What was that." angered Sailor Moon

"Listen I know you three want to help but the Dark Beings are extremely dangerious we were lucky to get out in one piece." said Trunks

"Listen Eddy I appericate that you and your friends want to fight the dark beings but these aren't like you standard bad guys these a supernatural demons from hell itself normal people like yourselfs don't nearly have to power to even last a minute or two against these guys." said Rekai

"Sides that you three don't have the training nescesary to even match up to these guys." said Mew Ichigo

"Then give us the training nescesary to fight we are tired of being on the sidelines this is our chance to be heroes for once in our lives." said Eddy

"That's right we want to fight too just like the heroes of my comic books." said Ed

"For once I agree we want to fight to protect the girls we love and the world." said Double Dee

"Come on give us a chance to prove ourselfs." said Eddy

"We want to protect Sheena Rekai Akina and the world from these Dark Beings." said the Eds

"Your kidding me right?" asked Trunks

"Does it look like they're kidding." said Sailor Moon

"Well I guess besides that we need all the help we can get." said Goten

"And that goes for me too." said a voice

"Huh." said Everyone

They looked behind them and saw Captain Melonhead.

"What's Jonny doing here?" asked Eddy

"Who is this melon wearing kid?" asked Mew Ichigo

"It is I Captain Melonhead and Splitter the Wonderwood and we are here to help the Eds protect Sheena Rekai and Akina from those witch hunters and those Dark Biengs." said Captain Melonhead

"How did know that we were witches?" demanded Rekai

"From a newspaper when I found out that the witchhunters wanted to execute you three I couldn't stand around and do nothing so I followed you guys all the way here." said Captain Melonhead

"Wait you followed us here Jonny?" asked Double Dee

"And you found out the our new friends were witches from a newspaper." said Eddy

"Correct." said Captain Melonhead

"Great it's even in the newspaper." said Rekai

"Not good now half the country knows about them." said Goku

"Should of known." said Mew Zakuro

"You do realize what we're up against kid these Dark beings will stop at nothing to find the remaining two dark crystals which reminds me we better put this somewhere safe." said Sailor Mars

"I'll hold on to that for ya'h." said Captain Melonhead

"Careful its full of hellish power." said Sailor Mars

"No problem." said Captain Melonhead as he put the dark crystal in his pocket

"Anyway we got to find the remaining dark crystals, and find a good place to train these boys since they're determain to fight along side us." said Trunks

"Agree." said Mew Zakuro

"Can't we just take them to the hyperbolic time chamber to train these boys?" asked Sailor Moon

"Two problems with that idea one only two people can train in there and two Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are currently using it they said they each are going train in there for two months each that makes over 60 whole years of training each." said Sailor Mars

"Say what how can they seriously last 60 years in there I barely lasted 10 months in there before completely freaking out?" asked Mew Ichigo

"They said that they would train that long so they can be prepare to help us fight the dark beings." said Gohan

"It's increadible that those 4 were determained to stay in there for that long that's longer than I've ever been in there." said Goku

"Not to mention Vegeta went there as well." said Goten

"Can you blame them since we barely managed to beat just one of those dark beings their power levels must be in the 50 millons each." said Mew Ichigo

"So how long until they get out?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"Its been 3 months now I say that Sailor Uranus and Neptune are done now they're just waiting for Sailor Saturn and Pluto." said Trunks

"And Vegeta?" asked Zakuro

"He completed his training a long time ago he's on his way to help us fight the dark beings." said Trunks

"Why did Sailors Neptune Uranus Pluto and Saturn wanted to train that long in the hyperbolic time chamber?" asked Sailor Mercury

"For all of them to get stronger and for Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to master the fusion technique." said Goku

"You mean that humiliating dance that supposed to fuse two people into one being to become more powerful." said Sailor Mars

"I don't think it's that embarrising." said Mew Minto

"Yeah because you do that balliot dancing all the time." said Sailor Mars

"Can we please get back on track here people how are we supposed to train the Eds and Jonny?" said Mew Zakuro

"She's right." said Goku

"Can't you put a spell on them to give them the abillity to fight Sheena?" asked Mew Minto

"It would only last for a limited amount of time." said Sheena

"Then we'll have to train them while we look for the remaining dark crystals." said Goku

"Maybe you've forgotten that my sisters and I are still on the run from the witch hunters Goku." said Rekai

"She's right you know we have to keep moving we can't stop for anything." said Trunks

"Well I'm sure ready to take a break we've been walking for hours not to mention we need to recover from that battle." said Mew Ichigo

"I agree with Ichigo besides the Dark beings don't even fully know where the dark crystals are and we've got a radar so they would have to follow us to find them." said Sailor Moon

"And specking of which I'm starving we need to eat we still have a ways to go it will take us days to find the next dark crystal." said Goku

"You and your stomach Goku but unfortanally your right it will take us a while to find the next dark crystal considering since we've got to search the whole country for them so we should take a break." said Mew Zakuro

So everyone took a lunch break and continued heading for the next dark crystal.

Meanwhile back at the cub-da-sac

"Um General shouldn't we start looking for those witches right now because just sitting here isn't going to get us any closer of catching them?" asked a solider

"A trio of sisters told me that they will hunt those witches down and then let us know where they are at." said the General

"Oh." said a solider

"Anyway where's fathead?" asked Sarah

"Captain Melonhead said he was going to follow the Eds and bring them back." said Kevin

"Must be taking awhile then its been 3 days now." said Sarah

"They must have a good reason to go with Sheena Rekai and Akina to where ever." said Nazz

"Yeah come to think of it the dorks left without saying a word along with those witches." said Kevin

"Hmm what are the Ed boys up to with Sheena Rekai and Akina anyways?" asked Rolf

"Who knows but when we find them I'm doing some dork pounding." said Kevin

"Why would you do that the Ed boys did nothing worng?" asked Rolf

"They're harboring dangerious witches condemed for execution Rolf that's why." said Kevin

"They are just trying to protect their new friends who done nothing to deserved execution." said Nazz

"Are your stupid young lady, those freaks are a danger, and a abomanation to the human race, thats why they must be wipe off of the face of the earth purifing our race once more." said the General

"That's the most stupest thing I've ever heard just because they have powers doesn't make them a threat it's what they do with their powers that determains if they are a threat or not." said Nazz

"Not all witches are evil I'm sure Sheena Rekai and Akina are good witches." said Jimmy

"Bah what do you kids know it doesn't matter what they do with their powers they are still a danger to us got it kids?" asked the General

"And I thought generals are supposed to be smart." said Nazz

End of Chapter

Nazz is not liking where the General is going with all this.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Training Begins

After the Eds and Jonny aka Captain Melonhead told Trunks that they want to learn how to fight in order to protect Sheena Rekai and Akina Goku decided that they should train them during breaks while on there quest to collect the remaining 2 dark crystals and so the training begins.

"Alright since you four want to fight along side us we've decided to train you four". said Goku

"Alright time for training". said Eddy

"This alt to be good." said Double Dee

"This is going to be fun." said Ed

"Bring it on." said Captain Melonhead

"Aright here's how it'll go down we'll have 10 minute sparing sessions for each of you and you'll each have a teacher to train you got it." said Trunks

"Got it." said the Eds and Captain Melonhead

"Good I'll train Ed, Zakuro will train Double Dee, Goku will train Eddy and Gohan will train Jonny." said Trunks

"That's Captain Melonhead to you." said Captain Melonhead

"So you have a superhero name I used to be one myself, alright Captain Melonhead are you prepare for what I'm going to throw at I won't go easy on you you know?" asked Gohan

"You bet I'm ready." said Captain Melonhead

"Alright Ed and I will go first then Double Dee and Zakuro then Eddy and Goku and then Gohan and Captain Melonhead." said Trunks

"Got it." said Goku

"Well you ready Ed I warn you this training's going be tough." said Trunks

"Of course I'm ready." said Ed

So Ed's training began meanwhile somewhere far east.

"Raph has been defeated and the sayains and the witches have the dark crystal." said Harry

"It doesn't matter, Raph was too weak they are storng especially Goku, who can go super sayian 4 along with the prince of the sayains, Vegeta who should be on his way to join them pretty soon, mark my words Harry we will get the remaining dark crystals, nothing will stop us for achiving ultimate power, and continuing our destruction of the earth and the universe." said Bane

"But what about those three sisters from the trailer park, they are also seeking the dark crystals?" asked Harry

"They are no threat to us so we should just ignore them, and find the remaining dark crystals." said Bane

"But we don't know where the remaining dark crystals are." said Harry

"Don't worry they will lead us to them all we have to do is wait and then we strike." said Bane

Meanwhile back to the Eds.

Ed and Trunks were exchanging blows as Ed was learning how to fight.

"Man look at them go, Ed's really giving it all he's got. said Ichigo

"He's learning how to fight while he's fighting." said Usagi

"Let's hope this sparing session doesn't draw any attention to the military." said Rekai

"Relax we're in the middle of a forest, and we haven't seen any other people since we started this journy." said Goku

"Alright that's enough for today Ed." said Trunks

"Did I do good Trunks?" asked ED

"Very good not bad for your first fight." said Trunks

"Guess it's our turn now." said Double Dee

"Guess so hope your ready I won't go easy on you." said Zakuro

So Double Dee and Zakuro began training.

"Haaaaaaaa!" screamed both Zakuro and Double Dee as they were punching each other.

"Man I didn't know Zakuro learned martial arts." said Ichigo

"When she volintered to work for Capsle Crop, she ask Trunks to train her in martial arts, and evently she learned to control ki, and learned how to fly." said Gohan

"Man she needs to teach us those techniques someday." said Ichigo

"No kidding." said Sailor Moon

10 minutes later

"You did good Double Dee, but you still got a ways to go before your ready to fight the dark beings." said Zakuro

"Thanks normally I wouldn't fight, but since now that I have a reason to I've have to get stronger." said Double Dee

"Yeah anyways that enough for today, now its Goku and Eddy's turn." said Zakuro

So Zakuro and Double Dee went back to the others while Goku and Eddy began their training.

"Alright Eddy are you ready?" asked Goku

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Eddy

"All right lets begin shall we." said Goku

So Goku and Eddy started fightning.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed both Goku and Eddy as they began punching each other

"Whoa look at Eddy go." said Ed

"Can't belive what I'm seeing here, Eddy is actually giving Dad a run for his money like Uub did." said Goten

"They might show promise, they are determan to learn how to fight in order to protect their friends." said Zakuro

"Yeah but they still have ways to go before they are ready, they must not only learn martial arts, but also how to control ki." said Trunks

"That may take awhile, it took me about almost a month to learn how to control ki, and also how to fly they aren't sayains like you 4." said Zakuro

"Don't worry anyone can learn how to fly, and control ki if they put their minds to it, even the Eds and Captain Melonhead." said Gohan

"Do we have to call that kid Captain Melonhead Gohan, why not call him by his real name, it's not hard to figure out it's Jonny." said Mint

"Lightin up Mint he's only dress like that, because he's a superhero to his neighborhood now he want's to help defeat the Dark Beings and save the world." said Goten

"Although he doesn't look like much of a superhero, he's probally just playing superhero I mean he's a kid, and some kids like to play superhero." said Usagi

"Hey I'm not playing I'm serious, I've saved the cub-da-sac from Professor Scam who ripped the kids out of their money." said Captain Melonhead

"That was just Eddy, who could have easily played the villian, basically you've never actually fought anyone who are actual criminals or villains. In conclusion you've never actually been in a real fight before, it's not gonna be that simple to defeat the remaining two Dark Beings." said Ichigo

"Not to mention Eddy dragged me and Ed along in his plan to get rid of Jonny which we did want any part, Ed was the one who use the thingamigig to save Jonny from being dumped in his tube of gravy." said Double Dee

"You've guys must of had some crazy times together hunh, wish we had that kind of fun when we were growing up." said Sheena

"Yeah we sure did but I do wish that you, and your sisters could live a normal life even know your witches, but still you three diserve to live like normal teenagers without fear of prejudice. Why can't most people just except others for who they are? asked Double Dee

"Wish I knew I've been wondering that for a long time it's not right sure we are witches, but we can coexist with normal people we can even help them we can use our powers to heal the ill and the wounded as well as protect them." said Sheena

"That's nothing more than a dream Sheena, humans are too afriad of us because we have powers, and they don't. They fear that we would harm them, or take over the world which we have no desire to, we just want to live on this planet as regular humanbeings. But the goverment and the rest of humanity don't want that they want our kind to disapper from existence, beliving us to be evil beings that need to destoryed at all cost." said Rekai

"But still they're humans who don't think that way. I'm mean the Eds and Jonny think of us as equals." said Akina

"They could betray us at anytime Akina, don't be so nieve I still don't fully trust them, they could just be diceving us. Once we find the dark crystals, and defeat the Dark Beings they could double cross us so humanity can achive they're ridiculus dream of being pure. What bullshit when was humanity ever pure, especially since they treat their own kind with prejudice because of race and reiligion. I'm not comvince that the Eds are serious about befriending us." said Rekai

Goku and Eddy completed their training and Gohan and Captain Melonhead began their training.

"Not bad Eddy, you just might become the next protector of the earth someday. But you still have ways to go." said Goku

"Alright Captain Melonhead time for our training you ready?" asked Gohan

"You bet I'm ready lets get started." said Captain Melonhead

So Captain Melonhead and Gohan began fightning.

"You know Trunks even with the best training, doesn't gairetine that those boys will be ready to take on the Dark Beings." said Zakuro

"Your right but we need all the help we can get, if we are going to beat the remaining two Dark Beings, and get the other two dark crystals." said Trunks

"Don't worry once they start to learn ki control, then I'll be able to teach them the Kaio Ken techiqe, which should give these boys a power boost." said Goku

"Can humans even learn that techniqe?" asked Usagi

"Sure they can I mean it's not really a sayian only move it's a move I learned from King Kai so why not, those boys want to protect their friends and the earth so anythings possible." said Goku

"Look at Captain Melonhead go he's kicking butt." said Ed

"Well it looks like he's got potental." said Goten

6 minutes later.

"Alright that's enough for today, you did good Captain Melonhead." said Gohan

"Thanks." said Captain Melonhead

"Keep in mind boys that you still have ways to go, you won't be ready to fight the Dark Beings until you four learn how to control ki, once you four learn that your real training begins until then we should rest." said Trunks"

"How do we learn how to control ki Trunks?" asked Eddy

"To control ki takes concentration you have to discover it for yourselfs just as I did, even normal kids like you can gain this power it won't be easy though." said Zakuro

"So we have to discover it deep inside ourselfs?" asked Captain Melonhead

"Yes it will take time, but with training you four will be able to control it, you just got to put your minds to it." said Trunks

"Um I hate to interrupt but maybe you all forgotten that my sisters and I are, ON THE RUN HERE!" shouted Rekai

"Calm down Rekai these boys need time they are determained to protect us and they need the proper training, they are only human you know." said Sheena

"Yeah yeah I know." said Rekai

"Rekai's got a point you know, we would have to learn fast because it's only a matter of time, before the millitary finds them." said Eddy

"(exhales) Your right but you four aren't experenced enough to fight these guys, we need to find a faster way to get you four in fightning condition somehow." said Trunks

"Your right but question is how?" asked Goku

"For now let's rest and continue tomorrow." said Gohan

"Good idea besides that I'm starving lets eat." said Goku

"Sounds good to me it's dinner time anyway." said Usagi

"I'm hungry." said Ed

"Training sure put's up an apatite." said Eddy

So everybody ate then went to sleep.

End of Chapter

This Chapter was not easy to write I was having trouble figuring out what to write during the training sequences in this story next chapter Double Dee asks Sheena more about her past so it's going to be another flashback chapter and this time I'll try to explain more like how the Witch hunters know who the Witches and Wizards are.

Review Please


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Double Dee Alone With Sheena More About The Witches Past

After completing a day of training our heroes are taking a rest but Double Dee can't sleep so he decides to take a walk Sheena then comes along and they decided to talk for a while.

"I can't get to sleep, I think I'll take a walk for a while." said Double Dee who woke up out of bed

So Double Dee went out to take a walk by the river Sheena then appeared behind him.

"What's a matter Double Dee can't sleep?" asked Sheena

"No not really, I've been thinking about how all this mess got started." said Double Dee

"Oh I see." said Sheena

"Tell me more about your past about how this mess started what possesed humanity to start this witch extermation anyways." said Double Dee

"Well it's not something I like to talk about, but I feel you should know so I'll tell you. For as long as I can remember humans has always feared witches, since the medevil times mainly because of our magic. We used to have a world for us to live in peace that was until the Dark Beings came, they destoryed our world so we were forced to live with humans again of course this was before we were born that is." said Sheena

(Flashback four years ago Alabama)

"So you weren't about to get any bread Rekai?" asked Young Sheena

"No the owner kicked me out and the last thing I want is to steal some.I hate this humanity can't seemed to give us a break." said Young Rekai

"Surely there has to be some humans who aren't prejudice agains't us." said Young Sheena

"Are you joking, this whole town hates our guts, we don't even used magic that much, but because of those stuped witch and wizard sensing devices, everyone knows we are witches they don't care if we're good or bad. They don't see us as people all they see us as are monsters, don't you get it humanity isn't gonna pity us they hate our guts." said Young Rekai

"Not only that but it's hard for us to get clothes, the owners of the shops don't care about us witches." said Young Akina

"And the worst part is that witches, and wizards barely get paid, and some even got fired. It's like when the jews in Eroupe were treated like garbage just because of their reiligen, and now they doing the same thing to us." said Young Rekai

"True but that old man who owns that secondhand shop, seems nice to us." said Young Sheena

"Yeah maybe he has something for us like some food, cause I'm really hungry." said Young Rekai

"Lets go see him." said Young Sheena

Meanwhile in the Mayors house.

"We need to hold a town meeting right away." said the Mayor

"Sure Mayor Thomas but what for?" asked a man

"We need to get rid of these witches and wizards once and for all. Their very exsistence is a crime, those freaks are dangerious to us humans." said Mayor Thomas

"Yes but how do we get rid of them, do we know who they are?" asked the man

"Thanks to the witch and wizard detectors, we'll know every single preson on the planet with magical abilities, those freaks have nowhere to hide. This time we'll make certain that we rid our world of those evil monsters." said Mayor Thomas

"What do these devices look like?" asked the man

The mayor opens the back door and behind the door was a machine that looks like a giant robot from Wolverine and the X-men only it tracks witches and wizards not mutants.

"Holy cow how'd you get that?" asked the man

"The military, and scientsts from around the world built this robot, to make sure we can track their magical energy, it's call the anti witch and wizard robot and with it's radar it can track any witch or wizard as long as it's in at least at a 100 mile radius, it also has its own web site so people can go online to find out who the witches and wizards are, it can even tell the name of that witch or wizard and what they look like." said Mayor Thomas

"That sounds neat and all, but what if they don't have internet?" asked the man

"We'll put up posters of them, so they'll know what they look like." said Mayor Thomas

"So when should we hold the meeting?" asked the man

"Three days from now the general and the witch hunters are coming, once they're here we'll hold the meeting." said Mayor Thomas

"So what is this meeting about?" asked the man

"It's about beginning the Witch and Wizard extermaination, we will finally purify the human race once and for all." said Mayor Thomas

"So is it just gonna be our country doing it?" asked the man

"Not just our country, the whole planet will be involved in this, it's time we all unite to purify the world together .We will free our world of those monsters for good, and we won't stop until every witch and wizard is executed no matter if they're young or old each execution will be in public and boardcast world wide. No matter how powerful they are we have the technolgy capable to destory them all now." said Mayor Thomas

"But they haven't done anything wrong don't you think your overreacting, I mean some of them are good." said the man

"Wrong they may look like us but those monsters want to destory us they are all evil and you know it. Good witches and wizards ridiculus there's no such thing now on friday at 10:00am tell everyone to come to the town hall for the meeting understand?" asked Mayor Thomas

"Understood Mayor." said the man

"Good dissmissed." said Mayor Thomas

Back to the witches

Sheena Rekai and Akina headed for the secondhand shop which was run by a kind old man. His shop was the only shop that the sisters were able to get anything since he didn't really care if they were witches, nor did he know which was good news for the sisters.

The door opens and Sheena Rekai and Akina came in.

"Oh it you three again good afternoon." said the old man

"Hi there you wouldn't any food here whould you?" asked Young Sheena

"Oh certainly I have plenty there's bread, milk, juice, fruits, vegeies take whatever. I'm not sure why the other stores refuse you three, but I would never turn down a customer, especially hungery childern such as yourselfs, so please take as much as you like." said the old man

"Thank you very much old man." said Young Rekai

The witches paid for their food and headed back home it would seemed that things couldn't any worse for the witches but three days later it did.

(three days later)

"There's a meeting today and the town hall and I'm gonna check out." said a teenage witch

"How are you going to spy on them without them noticing you?" asked Young Sheena

"Simple the invisability spell I know it sounds dangerious, but I have to figure out what the meeting is about." said the teenage witch

"I've got a bad feeling, that the meeting will involve us witches so be careful." said Young Rekai

"I will don't worry." said the teenage witch

So the teenage witch cast an invisability spell on herself, and snuck into tthe town meeting and it was as Rekai said, it was about the witches it was a plan to extermainate them off the face of the earth.

End of Chapter

This flashback isn't over yet but this one explains a little more than the one from chapter 9 the next chapter will reveal a betrayl and will answer why Rekai said that she was aready betaryed once. Also BVShark thanks for your advice and there will be more flashbacks in this story leading up to the telling of Sheena Rekai and Akina's long 4 year run from the witch extermaination I'll try my best to make these flashbacks more intersting consider the first once didn't really give you a holy smokes I can't belived that happened feeling according to BVShark and unfortaintaly he was right.

Review Please

P.S tell me anything wrong on this chapter so I can fix it if there's any problems I'm doing the best I can with this story never thought I would make it this far I'm also surprised that a couple of you suscribed to me I didn't think anyone would bother considering how I screwed up on the last two big epics I did, not counting the 3 oneshots I worte but anyway thanks for the support my fans.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Betaryl

Continuing with the flashback the young teenage witch used a invisability spell so she can spy on the town hall but little did Sheena Rekai and Akina know that they were going to be betaryed by someone who was so kind to them. Who you asked let's find out.

(50 minutes ago before the meeting)

The owner of the secondhand was sitting quietly by the stand when he heard knocking on the door.

"Yes come in." said the old man

The preson who came in was a young man wearing suit, and he was gonna tell him about the meeting.

"Good morning sir I just want to inform you that we have a town meeting today at 10:00am." said the man

"A meeting what for?" asked the old man

"It's about getting rid of those witches once and for all." said the man

"Getting rid of the witches huh bout time, those freaks are a menace to us but who are they exacatly?" asked the old man

"I think you might recognize three of them, those girls that come by you shop they are witches." said the man

"What but they seemed like very good girls, they mainly just come here to buy food, because other shops won't accept their money." said the old man

"Well that's because they're witches, you mean you didn't know that, don't you have the internet the witch and wizard tracking system, tells who the witches are and those three girls fall into that catagory. You've been selling food to monsters gramps. said the man

"Why if I knew they were witches I've never even let them set foot in this shop those evil freaks of nature. Why didn't anyone tell me? asked the old man

"It's alright don't worry soon our world will be finally free from those freaks once and for all. Everyone human in town going to be there so I suggest you come too." said the man

"Well good ridice those freaks are a threat to us all." said the old man

"Yes they are, and pretty soon we'll finally be rid of them all the meeting is at 10:00am and the mayor expects everyone to be there that is a human being till then old timer." said the man

(At the town meeting)

"Looks like it's about to start." said the teenaged witch

"Good morning everyone, as we all know our town is infested with the wicked, and I not talking about common crimanals, no I'm talking about those magic wielding freaks of nature the witches and wizards." said Mayor Thomas

The cowrd began booing and saying horrible things about the witches and wizards.

"Those freaks shouldn't even exist." said a random guy

"That's right those evil monsters have no place in this world, they should all burn in hell." said a random woman

"We need to rid this world of those monsters for good." said a random guy

"And that 's exactly why I called you all here today and we have some guests here today the general of the U.S army, and the leader of the witch hunters they are here to help us wih our problem." said Mayor Thomas

"That's right, these freaks of nature are too dangerious to live among us normal people, it's high time we do something about this matter." said the General

"For the longest time these monsterasties have been living among us, they may think they just want to coexist with us, but we all know what they really desire, they want to kill us humans, they're monsters, and that's all they are nothing more nothing less." said the Witch hunter leader

"That's correct these freaks have been living among us for far too long. They may think they're human, but they're not it's time we finally purify the human race of the witches and wizards once and for all, with the help of the military, and the witch hunters we will send every last one of those monsters to hell where they belong." said Mayor Thomas

"This isn't a witch hunt, this time it's a witch and wizard extermaination, which means we will not rest until every witch and wizard on the planet is executed." said the Witch Hunter leader

"We shall purify the world of those monsters for good this time, you all have our word." said The General

(The crowd began cheering)

"A witch extermaination I got to warn the others." said the Teenage Witch

(Meanwhile back to where Sheena Rekai and Akina are)

"I guess that guy's shop is close today." said Young Akina

"I guess he's at that town meeting today." said Young Sheena

"I have a feeling that the old man might turn on us." said Young Rekai

"I'm sure he wouldn't betray us, he doesn't even know that we are witches so we should be safe." said Young Sheena

"Bet he will find out, and then turn on us." said Young Rekai

"Think possive Rekai it's true that people fear what is different but I'm sure they can change over time." said Young Sheena

"Your so nieve Sheena, if people could change, they would've done it by now humans fear us witches today as they did back then so don't get your hopes up." said Young Rekai

"People can change can't they Sheena?" asked Young Akina

"Of course they can change, it just take's time." said Young Sheena

Suddenly their friend came running towards them with some very bad news.

"Sheena, Rekai, Akina we've got trouble." said the Teenaged Witch

"What is it Lemmy?" asked Young Sheena

"The Mayor started a hunt on us and it's not just any hunt it's an extermation on all witches and wizards." said Lemmy

"WHAT!" yelled Young Sheena, Rekai, and Akina

Another witch came by after hearing the confersation.

"An extermation of us witches and wizards." said a witch

"Yes they are determained to get rid of us once and for all." said Lemmy

"Can't belive it, humanity's hatred towards us have come this far, into extermainating us of the face of the earth." said Young Rekai

"And to make matters worse that old guy, that runs the secondhand shop was at that meeting, and he also want's us extermanated of the face of the earth." siad Lemmy

"Grrr should've known, he would betray us never trust a human how could, I've been so blind to the truth dammit." angered Young Rekai

"Now now Rekai he still doesn't know we're witches so he won't betray us." said Young Sheena

"OPEN YOUR EYES SHEENA! Humanity wanted us dead from the start, don't think that the old man will still be on our side." yelled Young Rekai

"But Rekai he was so kind to us, I mean why would've he let us in his shop if would've hated us?" asked Akina

"Because he didn't know we were witches, that's the only reason he'd even let us in his store, to begin with." said Young Rekai

Suddenly Rekai,Sheena and Akina's parents came.

"We have to leave girls." said Rekai Father

An explosion occured and the witch hunters came.

"Alright you freaks of nature you are all sentence for execution you will surrender yourselfs immeditaly." ordered a witch hunter

"Girls go we'll hold them off." said Rekai's Father

"But what about you we won't leave you." said Young Rekai

"Rekai listen you have to look after your sisters from here on out so go do as the mother and father tell you understand." said Rekai's Mother

"Ok mother Sheena, Akina lets go." said Young Rekai

"But we can't leave mom and dad Rekai." said Young Akina

"We don't have a choice now let's go." said Young Rekai

"She's right Akina there's nothing we can do now come on." said Young Sheena

So Rekai took her sisters far away from the town the other young witches and wizards followed while their parents tried to hold off the witch hunters.

"Told ya Sheena humans fear, and hate us just for having powers they've always have, and they always will, you get it now." said Young Rekai

Sheena could only stare at her older sister in fear cause of her sister's anger.

(end of flashback.)

"Oh my that's horrible, to think that an elderly man who was so kind to you three, would simply betray you three like that." said Double Dee

"Yeah I know." said Sheena

"And we've been on the run since that day." said Rekai who suddenly showed up

"Rekai how long have you been here?" asked Sheena

"I couldn't sleep well either so I took a walk. It's just as my sister said Double Dee, that old man betrayed us like that, we never should've trusted him from the start, humans are all the same." said Rekai

"Your worng Rekai, look at the Eds, and Jonny along with the other humans here that are on this journy with us, they haven't treated us badly." said Sheena

"Don't be so neive, they could betray us at anytime, I'm not trusting for a second, as for the others 4 of them are saiyans, once we get the rest of the dark crystals they will surely turn on us."said Rekai

"Your worng Rekai we wouldn't betray you or your sisters, why do you think we're doing all of this training for to protect you I was taught to not judge a preson by what they are on the outside so we wouldn't betray you cross my heart." said Double Dee

"See Rekai he and his friends are different so can't you trust them for even a little bit." said Sheena

"We'll see I'm going back to bed you 2 better get some sleep and no funny business got my eye on you Double Dee." said Rekai

"Rekai went back to the camp site and so did Double Dee and Sheena.

End of Chapter

Hopefully this was a much better backstory of the witches.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Ki Control Training

So the next day Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, and Captain Melonhead began their ki control training.

"All right you four it's time for your ki control training, you all ready?" asked Trunks

"Ready." answered Ed

"Ready." answered Double Dee

"Well what are we waiting for let's get training." answered Eddy

"Yeah let's do this already." answered Captain Melonhead

"Well you four seem excited, OK now let me give you a demonstration on how to control ki and I'll start by powering up an energy ball." said Zakuro

Zakuro formed a blue energy ball in her hand.

"Whoa too cool." said Captain Melonhead

"Haaa!" screamed Zakuro as she threw the energy ball at a rock destroying it

"Cool." said Ed

"Yeah no kidding, you have to teach me how to do that someday." said Ichigo

"Looks easy enough, we can do that easily." said Eddy

"It's too early to get ahead of ourselves Eddy." said Double Dee

"Correct it's not that easy especially if you're not used to controlling ki, believe me when I first started to learn how to control ki it was really difficult I thought it was something that only a sayain or half sayain could do, but soon after a lot of practice I finally got the hang of it." said Zakuro

"Wow sounds like this training going to be a lot harder than we thought." said Double Dee

"It's pretty simple really all it takes is concentration try It." said Goku

"OK ready fellas?" asked Double Dee

"You bet all we need to do is focus and feel the energy inside us right so let's do this." said Eddy

"Let's give it a go." said Captain Melonhead

So the Eds and Jonny stood still to focus their energies.

"You think they could pull it off Rekai?" asked Akina

"Who knows I guess anything's possible, if Zakuro who is a human can control ki then pretty much anyone can do it if the put their minds to it." said Rekai

"Technically Rekai I'm an animal DNA infused human, I was infused with the DNA of an endangered animal species of course I rarely have any use for the transformation since we defeated Deep Blue. The reason why I wanted to learn martial arts and to control ki was because of the Dark Beings. I knew that my Mew Form wasn't going to be strong enough to defeat the Dark Beings, so after taking a job at Capsule Corp I told Trunks I wanted to learn martial arts and to control ki. Surprisingly he agreed so during our days off or whenever Trunks wants to get away from work we trained hard." said Zakuro

"Yeah let's face it, it gets boring and overwhelming at the office, so I try to sneak out although Zakuro does scold at me for it." said Trunks while rubbing the back of his head

"Well you are the president after all." said Zakuro

"What I can't believe is that you gave up modeling to work for Capsule Corp, you were famous." said Trunks

"I gave it up because I wanted to do something else with my life that's why I went to work for Capsule Corp, plus it gave me a new life. Anyway looks like the Eds and Jonny are getting the hang of controlling their ki." said Zakuro

The Eds and Jonny began to feel the energy within as they begin to form an energy ball.

"Alright we're doing it." said Eddy

"Good work, now throw the energy ball at this rock." said Goku who pointed to a rock next to him.

"HA!" shouted Eddy as he threw the ball at the rock destroying it.

"Good. Ed your up next, throw the energy ball right at this rock on my left side." said Trunks who pointed to the rock on his left

"Gotcha HA!" shouted Ed who throws the energy ball at the rock

"Good work. Next is Double Dee." said Zakuro

"Oh ok so where's my target?" asked Double Dee

"Right here." said Zakuro pointing to a tree

"Wait you want me to throw an energy ball at a tree, but I couldn't destroy a tree." said Double Dee

Rekai began to get annoyed by Double Dee not willing to destroy a tree.

"Just throw the damn energy ball Double Dee, it's just a tree." said Rekai in annoyance

"Alright." said Double Dee as he threw the energy ball at the tree making a hole in it.

"Good Jonny it's your turn." said Trunks

"Oh boy where do I throw it at?" asked Captain Melonhead

Trunks lifted up a log.

"This is your target, I'm going to throw this log at you, and you need to throw the energy ball at it before it hits you, you ready?" asked Trunks

"You bet I'm ready throw that log at me I'll blow it up into pieces." Captain Melonhead said confidently

"You sound confident hope you can hit it. OK here it goes ha." shouted Trunks as he threw the log at Captain Melonhead

Captain Melonhead then threw the energy ball at the log destroying it.

"Impressive work you all did great, but now it's time we teach you some attacks." said Goku

"You mean we get to learn those cool techniques like the Kamehameha." said Ed

"Yep and there's one other technique I need to teach you four, it's a special technique that every fighter should know. The Kaio Ken technique." said Goku

The Eds and Captain Melonhead looked at Goku in confusion as they wondered what the Kaio Ken technique was.

"The Kaio Ken technique what's that?" asked Double Dee

"It's a move that can increase your strength and speed it's pretty useful when fighting strong opponents." Goku explained

Goku gives a demonstration to them and the Eds and Captain Melonhead were amazed by it.

"Whoa." said the Eds and Captain Melonhead

"Yep but you have to be careful, because the Kaio Ken can put a major strain on the body." said Goku

"Whoa seriously how so?" asked Eddy

"Well if you use kaio ken at a higher level than what your body can handle, it pretty much causes muscle strain." said Goku

"Man sounds like we need to be careful, ok let's give it a shot cause we need to get strong enough to defeat those Dark Beings." said Eddy

Goku smiled at the Eds and Jonny for their determination.

"OK now to active the technique it requires meditation focus your power and you'll be able to activate it, but at your levels you should go no further than two." said Goku

"Meditation huh oh man we are going to be here awhile." Ichigo complained

"Normally I would say the same thing but I have to learn the technique in order to protect Rekai, so I'll meditate for as long as it takes to active the Kaio Ken." said Eddy

Rekai brushed slightly at Eddy's comment,

"Wha... OK that's something I would never expect you to say, but I still don't completely trust you Eddy." said Rekai

"Well then I'll just have to prove to you that you can trust me. Come on boys let's get this training started." said Eddy

"Alright let's do this." said Captain Melonhead

So the Eds and Jonny began meditating.

2 hours later

"Ok Eddward focus you can do this." thought Double Dee

Suddenly Double Dee felt a red energy flowing through his body

"Ok got it." thought Double Dee

"Kaio Ken!" shouted Double Dee as red ki engulfed his body

"Alright got it but its powerful best to follow Goku's instructions." said Double Dee

"Ok must remain focus Sheena Rekai and Akina are counting on us." thought Ed

Suddenly Ed felt red energy flowing through him.

"Got it." thought Ed

"Kaio Ken time two!" shouted Ed as red energy engulfed his body

"Alright now I 'am ready to fight the Dark Beings." said Ed

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Ed you've just learned the Kaio Ken Technique, however you still have ways to go before you're ready to fight the Dark Beings." said Trunks

"Aw." moan Ed

(Hm looks like Ed and Double Dee manage to awaken meanwhile I still don't feel anything come on concentrate Captain Melonhead your friends are counting on you.) Captain Melonhead thought to himself

Captain Melonhead then felt red energy filling up inside him.

Got it here it goes. Captain Melonhead thought to himself

"Kaio Ken times two!" Captain Melonhead yelled as red energy engulfed his body

"Holy colledals this power is awesome Dark Beings you better watch out because I Captain Melonhead will beat you guys until you cry for your mommies." said Captain Melonhead confidently

Rekai rolled her eyes as she was not amused by Captain Melonhead's confidence.

"Don't get so carried away Melonhead. You may have learned a technique that increases your power but the Dark Beings are still way more powerful than you so before you even try to fight the Dark Beings you're going to need more than just a move that gives you more power." said Rekai

"Don't worry we're going to train really hard so we can get strong enough to defeat those Dark Beings." said Captain Melonhead

"Well you have to admire their confidence they are determine to get stronger to fight alongside us." said Sheena

"Let's hope they don't get in over their heads." said Rekai

Meanwhile back in the cub-da-sac the general was trying to think of a way to get the parts needed to repair the witch and wizard tracking device.

"Alright men, any ideas of how are we going to get the parts necessary to repair the witch and wizard tracking device, since capsule crop doesn't seem to want to give us the parts we need?" asked the General

"I might have an idea that might work." said one of the soldiers

"Really so what is it?" the general asked

"I'll take one of the kids with me and pose as that kid's uncle and I'll also wear a disguise so people don't recognize me as a soldier." said the soldier

"Ok and which kid are you going to take with you because one of them is too naïve to understand that witches are a danger to us all." said the general

"Hm I know just the kid to take with me." said the soldier

Meanwhile the kids were discussing on what to do about the Eds and Johnny.

"Grrr where the heck is that fathead he should've been back with the Eds by now unless he really is helping the Eds out." said Sarah in frustration as she knows that the Eds and Johnny have been gone for two weeks now

"It's clear now that it is a possibility. Then again we don't know where the dorks ran off to with those witches." said Kevin

"We don't know what the Eds and the witches are up to we're completely clueless so finding them is going to be a pain the military is just sitting here and meanwhile the Eds and the witches could be plotting something devious." said Sarah

"We don't know if they're even going to plan something, and besides that since the fusion machine scam the Eds have pretty much given up on scamming in exchange for helping Sheena, Rekai and Akina." said Nazz

Just then one of the soldiers walked up to Kevin.

"Huh." Thought Kevin as he sees the soldier walk up to him

"Hey kid I need a favor from you. Do you have time to kill? asked the soldier

"Yeah I've been bored out of my mind, waiting for those dorks to get back, so sure I'll help you what do you need?" Kevin asked

"I need you to come with me to Capsule Corp we need to get parts so we can fix our witch and wizard traking radar." The soldier said

"OK I'm in when do we leave?" Kevin asked enthusastically

So the soldier and Kevin got into a van as they were about to head for Capsal Corp.

End of Chapter

Author's note: Hey there it's been a long time since I updated my story I kinda forgotten about this story but I finally finished chapter 27. Chapter 28 will also be up pretty soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Kevin and The Soldier get supplies from Capsule Crop

Kevin and one of the military solider headed for Capsule Crop to get the parts needed to repair the Witch and Wizard GPS.

"Well here we are kid." said the soldier

"Whoa choice so this is Capsule Corp." said Kevin

"Yep this place has the latest in tracking and vehicle technology, now let's get those supplies." said the soldier

"Right oh by the way what's with the disguise?" asked Kevin

The Soldier was wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt with a pair of shorts and Sandals

"To make me look like a normal customer, last time we came here Trunks completely refused to give us the parts to fix our GPS but with this disguise we'll be able to obtain them." said the solider

"Ohh I see." said Kevin

"Now come on, also remember your posing as my nephew got it?" asked the solider

"Got it now let's gets those parts." said Kevin

They went in the door.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp how, may I help you?" asked one of the employees

"Yeah my nephew and I need some parts to fix our GPS that got broken." said the soldier

"Ok sir now what kind of GPS is it?" asked the employee

"Um it's a tracking GPS that tracks certain objects yeah that's so can you supply us some?" asked the soldier

"Certainly sir I'll have the parts ready for you in a moment." said the employee

"Alright wait will the parts actually work for that GPS?" asked Kevin

"Yeah it's a standard issue GPS that's been modify to track anyone with magical powers." said the soldier

"Oh I see." said Kevin

The employee came back with a couple of capsules.

"Here you are sir inside these capsules contain the boxes with the parts necessary to fix your GPS that would be 50 dollars sir." said the employee

"Here you go." said the soldier handing over the money

"Thank you, have a nice day." said the employee

"You too." said the soldier

Kevin and the soldier headed back to the van.

"So those small capsules contain the parts?" asked Kevin

"Yep the capsules make it easy to carry large items, you can even put a flying car in them." said the soldier

"Wow that's handy." said Kevin

"Yep gotta love Capsule Crop for having the simplest ways to carry important stuff, now let's head back to Peach Creek, and get to work on fixing the GPS." said the soldier

"Yes sir." said Kevin

So the soldier and Kevin drove back to Peach Creek to fix the Witch and Wizard Tracking GPS.

Back at Peach Creek

The General was waiting for Kevin and one of his men to get back.

"What's taking them?" asked The General impatiently

"Well Capsule Crop is a long drive from here. It could take a while, for them to get back." said one of the soldiers

Meanwhile the kids were just sitting at the park talking about the situation they're in.

"Kevin is sure taking a while to get back." said Rolf

"No kidding how far is Capsule Crop anyway?" asked Sarah

"It's a four hour drive from here, so it's gonna take a while, and frankly I don't see the point in all this. What did Sheena Rekai and Akina do to deserve all of this? I mean it makes no sense for the military and the witch hunters to want to execute them, just for being witches." said Nazz

"Think Nazz they can use magic, and they specialize in witchcraft. They can put curses on people, turn us into toads, and all kinds of weird stuff that can harm us, and most likely kill us, that's why those freaks need to be destroyed.' said Sarah

"And what makes you think that all witches do that Sarah? Sure they have magically abilities but that doesn't mean that they are all evil you know. Saying that all witches are evil, is like saying that all humans are good, which we all know that's not the case." said Nazz

"Get it through your head Nazz only humans can be people, only humans can be good, there's no such thing as a good witch, they are monsters, they are an abomination to us, so those witches need to be BURN TO DEATH!" yelled Sarah

Jimmy meanwhile was getting worried because of their fighting and begs them to stop.

"Friends please can't we all get along, I can't bear to see my two friends fighting like this." begged Jimmy

"Jimmy don't you listen to that Blondie, she's full of it. You know as well as I do that witches are evil ugly monsters that must be destroyed, before they destroy us." said Sarah

"Wrong Jimmy, don't listen to her. I know you two have been friends but Sarah's acting like an immature five year old that can't see what's on the inside of a person. You saw Sheena Rekai, and Akina and they didn't look ugly nor evil, witches aren't monsters they're just misunderstood, sure there are some evil witches but there are also good witches just like there are good humans and bad humans." said Nazz

"Yeah right Jimmy, don't listen to a word she's saying. Nazz is so naive she's blinded by her stupid beliefs good witches yeah right they only pretend to be good everyone knows that all witches are evil all they want to do is kill us humans who did them nothing to them." said Sarah

"You're the one who's blind Sarah, you just can't accept them as humans, because they have magically abilities and we don't so what, Jesus was different he had powers and people accepted him, in fact he helped people even healed them of disabilities, and the witches could do the same, witches can use their powers to help people." said Nazz

"You sound like my stupid brother, this isn't some superhero comic this is real life, and by the way that last comment wasn't necessary because they are two completely different people, Jesus was a miracle worker and the son of God, witches on the other hand are monsters with the power of demons from the underworld. Oh great I'm starting to sound like my idiot brother." said Sarah

"Too late you're already sounding like him, except Ed happens to have a heart to see what's on the inside of a person. Ed is determine to protect his witch friend from the witch hunters can't you see that your older brother is risking his life to protect his friend?" asked Nazz angrily

"He's protecting a wanted criminal for execution and when he gets back from his little trip from who knows where, I'm going to tell mom about what he did and he's going to get grounded for life." said Sarah

"And what makes you think your mom's going to believe you?" asked Nazz

Suddenly a van came by and out came the soldier and Kevin.

"It's about time you two got back." said the General

"Hey it was a long drive to Satan City and back so what do you expect." said the solider

"We got the parts." said Kevin

"Good now let's repair the witch and wizard radar on the Anti-magic Robot." said the General

"Can I see this robot?" asked Kevin

"Sure thing kid." said the solider

So the Solider took Kevin to see the Anti-magic Robot and Kevin was amazed by how big it is.

The General walks in.

"So kid how do you like our robot?" asked the General who had an evil looking smile on his face

"I like it." said Kevin who too have an evil grin on his face.

"Those witches deaths will make the world safe and the human race purified." said the general and Kevin.

They both started laughing as they fixed the witch and wizard tracking device.

"Now lets find those freaks of nature and finally burn them to hell." said the General as he turns on the robot.

End of Chapter

Author's note I want to thank penpal105 for beta reading this chapter the next chapter will have the Eds and Jonny do more training and finally begin their quest to find the third dark crystal.


End file.
